Frankie Sleuth
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Contains romance and humor as well. Frankie and her friends has been invited to a seashore town to meet an old rival of Frankie. But when the rival gets murdered, the gang is accused. And now they have three days to find the culprit or else it's jail time
1. Meet the Gang

I don't own any characters of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Only fanmade ones. And a character from a certain video game but I ain't telling which one. ;)

It was an ordinary day at Foster's. A girl was mopping the floor. She looks like she is 22 years old. She has a red, messy ponytail with a green jacket and a shirt with looks like coloured shadows of the Powerpuff Girls, a purple skirt, light blue socks, yellow shoes. Her name was Frankie. "Mory, I could use some sponges here!" Frankie called out. "I am coming!" A male voice said. Then, a boy the same age as Frankie came in the room with two sponges. He has brown slightly messy hair, black round glasses, green suspenders, a red plaid shirt, tan pants, white socks and black out-of-date shoes. "What took you so long, Mory?" Frankie said. "I got scolded by Duchess for using not washing her clothes in "important" water." Mory sighed. "That Duchess!" Frankie said. "I don't get it, what's the difference between "normal" water and "important" water?" Mory asked. "Must be a rich person thing." Frankie shrugged as she and Mory started to scrub the floors. "So long how do you think I'm doing so far, Frankie?" Mory said. "You missed a spot." Frankie stated. "I meant on my job." Mory corrected. "Oh, well, you been doing very well for the first two months." Frankie said. "Thanks, Frankie! Maybe I will be as poised as Mr. Herrieman someday!" Mory hoped. "Let's not shoot for the impossible!" Frankie said. Both laughed as they both continued to scrubbed the floors. "Oh, Senorita Frankie! Senor Mory!" A voice said. Both turned their heads to a muscular, purple imaginary friend. He has big horns and grey pants and grey boots and a skull belt buckle. His name is Eduardo. "Hi, Eduardo." Mory greeted. "Don't go into the room. It's still wet." Frankie said. "That 's okay. We was wondering if we could go to the park for a while." Eduardo said. "We're?" Frankie asked. Then, a girl entered the room. She has a red and white striped pointy hat, light purple skin, pink beautiful hair, a dark purple dress, white gloves and purple boots. "Yes, and me too." She said. "Hi, Vivian." Mory greeted. "Sure, you two could go to the park." Frankie said. "Thanks!" Eduardo and Vivian said in unison as they went out of the room. "Those two really taken a relationship to each other." Mory said. "Well, the way I see it, Eduardo was really brave to stick up for Vivian like that." Frankie said. "Yeah, it's was only one week before I met Eduardo but I have to say that he doesn't much courage." Mory said. "And that is putting it mildly." Frankie said. Then, an eight-year-old boy entered the room. He has a big head, brown hair, a green backpack, a red sweater, a white wool shirt, tan pants and black shoes. His name is Mac. "Hi, guys!" Mac said. "Hey, Mac!" Frankie and Mory said. "You seen Bloo?" Mac said. "Not since I told him that each imaginary friend has a special ability." Mory said. "Why you told him that?" Frankie complained. "Because I was curious. Coco can lay eggs and Eduardo can lift sofas with ease." Mory asked. "Mory, the only ability Bloo is good at is mischief." Frankie said. Then, a blue Pac-man Ghost-like imaginary friend entered the room carrying a tennis racket.

His name is Bloo. "Um, hey Bloo. What's with the tennis racket?" Mory asked. "Well, I decided that I have decided to become a tennis player." Bloo said. "I guess that's safe." Frankie muttered. "Wanna go play, Mac?" Bloo asked. "Sure, Bloo!" Mac said as he and Bloo left the room. "How long do you think Bloo will quit?" Mory said. "Not long." Frankie said. Then, an imaginary friend entered the room. She is yellow with a small elephant trunk for a nose, she has a white turban with a red jewel, her mouth covered with red lipstick is a bit disoriented. She has blue and purple eye shadow on her eyes. She wore green and black triangular earrings and a pearl necklace with a red jewel on it. She wears a white fur coat with black triangles on it. With red fingernails, she has rings on them, green and black stocking and black shoes and a very thin-looking tail with red and blue circles on them. Her name is Duchess She looked angry. "Frankie, you neglected to tidy my room!" Duchess said angrily. "But Duchess, not now! I am washing the floors here!" Frankie complained. "I don't care! My welfare is better than your dumb chores! Now, hut, two!" Duchess snapped. "Okay! Okay! I get it! Mory, you have to clean my the room by yourself." Frankie frowned and with that, she left the room. "You missed a spot." Duchess pointed out to a spot, then she left the room. All Mory did was frown and brush rapidly on the spot.

Frankie was on her way to Duchess' room when she walked into a tall imaginary friend. He was red with a number "1" on his chest. He has white waistbands which matched his socks. He has white and black trainers. His left arm is chopped off. His left eye is all wonky. His name is Wilt. "Hey, Frankie." Wilt said. "Hey, Wilt." Frankie said. "Where are you going?" Wilt asked. "I neglected to tidy Duchess' room at least that's what she said." Frankie said. "Bummer." Wilt frowned. "Yeah and I have to do a lot of chores around here." Frankie said glumly. "Well, why don't I clean Duchess' room while you go attend to the rest of your chores?" Wilt said. "Really, Wilt? You do that?" Frankie said. "Don't worry, I'm on it." Wilt said as he went to Duchess' room. "That guy is a good friend." Frankie smiled. "Miss Frances!" A voice said. Frankie turned around to see an old rabbit. He is a grey and white rabbit with a black top hat and a black jacket and a yellow plaid vest with an eye-piece. His name is Mr. Herrieman. "Yes, Mr. Herrieman?" Frankie asked. "You have neglected to wash the kitchen!" Mr Herrieman said crossed. "I know, Mr. Herrieman. But I had to clean the toilet, scrub the floors, tidy Duchess' room and other silly chores you gave me!" Frankie said. "How dare you! I saw Master Mory scrubbing the floors a few minutes ago! You are trying to take credit for his actions?" Mr. Herrieman scolded. "But I was... And Mory was... And Wilt was..." Frankie shuttered. "What does Master Wilt has to do with it?" Mr. Herrieman said. "Oops, well, Wilt volunteered to clean Duchess' room." Frankie said sheepishly. "You are taking credit for other people's work! How could you, Miss Frances?" Mr. Herrieman said angrily. "Now, Herrieman. Frankie was only trying to juggle those jobs you gave her!" A voice said. Both turned in the direction of the voice to see an old lady. She wore glasses and has grey hair in a ponytail, a green jacket, a white shirt, a purple skirt and black shoes. Her name was Madame Foster. "But Madame Foster, Miss Frances have claimed that she have been scrubbing the floors and tiding Miss Duchess' room when Master Mory and Master Wilt has been doing that!" Mr. Herrieman protested. "Frankie would never do such a horrible thing!" Madame Foster said. "Well, fine, Madame Foster, forgive me Miss Frances!" Mr. Herrieman said. "That's okay, Mr. Herrieman." Frankie smiled. "There! Now that should take care of that!" Madame Foster said as she left with Mr. Herrieman following her. "Well, better clean that kitchen!" Frankie said.

In the kitchen, Frankie saw another imaginary friend. She has the head of a palm tree, a red, crooked beak, an aeroplane body and a couple of ostrich feet. Her name is Coco. "Coco Coco Coco?" Coco asked. "To clean the kitchen, Coco." Frankie said. "Coco Coco Coco." Coco said. "What? A man is waiting the foyer? Who?" Frankie said. "Cococo co co co." Coco said. "An executive-looking person. I better go see him." Frankie said she went to foyer with Coco to see a stern-looking man wearing an grey and black pinstripe with glasses and a brown briefcase. "May I help you, sir?" Frankie asked. "Yes, I am looking for a Frankie Foster and Madame Foster?" The man asked. "You are looking at Frankie Foster." Frankie said. "According to this, I am supposed to meet both Foster's and any other employers and employees. "You mean Mory and Mr. Herrieman. Hold on. We all will meet up in Mr. Herrieman's office." Frankie said. "Coco co co." Coco said a bit scared. "Don't worry, Coco. Nothing bad happened." Frankie said. "Coco coco co coco co!" Coco said. "Bloo always believe everything he see in movies and besides, not all pinstriped wearing man bring bad news." Frankie said.

Frankie, Mory, Mr. Herrieman and Madame Foster are waiting in Mr. Herrieman for the man to state his business. "Good day, I am Mr. Stern and I am here to tell you that a young girl named Ashley Posh has decided to invite you and your friends to her mansion for two weeks. Do you know who she is, Miss Frances?" The man said. "Yeah, she was such a snob. She put out the Top 10 worst fashion people every year and every year, I am on that list!" Frankie said, crossed. "Well, apparently, she said she wanted to put that all beside you two and she wanted to bring you and your friends to her mansion in a small town called Oceanville." Mr. Stern said. "What do you mean, my friends?" Frankie said. "Apparently, Miss Posh knows some names of your friends. Here is a list of 12 people she wanted on your trip to Oceanville." Mr. Stern said as he handed Frankie a list:

Frances "Frankie" Foster

Mory Atom

Madame Foster

Mr. Herrieman

Blooregard. Q. Kazoo

Mac Believe (made last name up)

Wilt

Eduardo

Coco

Vivian

Duchess

Terrence Believe

"What? She invited Duchess and Terrence, too?" Frankie complained. "Wow, word gets around fast." Mory said. "What do you mean "word gets around fast?"" Frankie said. "When, ever since I been working at Foster's, I told my friends at the Maths club about my job, the mansion and everyone who lives here." Mory said. "Well, anyway, why did Ashley invite Duchess and Terrence?" Frankie said impatiently. "Apparently, Miss Posh wanted to invite some of your best friends." Mr. Stern said. "Duchess and Terrence are not my friends!" Frankie said coldly. "Well, apparently, Miss Posh thought so and they are on this list." Mr. Stern said. "I don't know about this... What do you think about it, Mory?" Frankie asked. "Well, according to my books, Oceanville is a beautiful seashore town. I would love to see it!" Mory said. "Grandma?" Frankie said looking at Madame Foster. "I would love to see the wide, blue ocean!" Madame Foster squealed. "Mr. Herrieman?" Frankie asked for a third opinion. "Well, it would be rude to decline an invitation." Mr. Herrieman said. "You don't know Ashley, she's the definition of rude!" Frankie said. "It doesn't matter if the others decline or accept, if Frankie declines, the whole trip is off." Mr. Stern said. Frankie felt a bit guilty. If she declines, nobody goes to Oceanville. "Well... Okay! But we have to find out if the others want to come too, first, then, we are packing our bags!" Frankie said. "Okay, here's a map of Oceanville." Mr. Stern said as he handed Frankie a map. "I go tell the others!" Frankie said leaving the room. "Thank you, Mr. Stern!" Mr. Herrieman said shaking his hand. "You're welcome, everybody! Now if you don't mind, I have other business to take care of!" Mr. Stern said leaving the room. Then, Mr. Stern pulled out a cell phone and started dialling the number. "Hello, Miss Posh? Phase One is a success." Mr. Stern said.

In the foyer, Frankie is talking to Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Vivian. "Oceanville?" Bloo asked. "Yeah, apparently we're meeting an old rival of mine who claims she has turned over a new leaf." Frankie said. "We could see the sights! Wilt said excited. "We could go swimming!" Eduardo said excited, as well. "Cococococo!" Coco said excited. "I can't wait to go to Oceanville!" Vivian said in excitement. "Yeah, but what about me?" Mac asked. "What about you? You are coming too, right?" Bloo said. "Yeah, but I got school." Mac corrected. "Well, we can't tell your mom the truth." Bloo said realizing the problem. "Coco Cococo Coco Coco Coco!" Coco said. "That's a great idea! You will tell your mom that you are on a school trip for a few days!" Bloo said. "You and Terrence." Frankie said. "Apparently, Terrence is invited is invited as well." Frankie frowned. Everyone but Frankie gasped. "But isn't he your big brother who always picks on you, Mac?" Vivian asked. "Yeah!" Mac said crossed. "It doesn't matters if he comes or not but I guess it is a little unfair if we didn't ask him." Frankie said. "I guess." Mac said a bit unhappy. "You!" An angry voice said. Everyone turned to see an angry Duchess. "Uh-oh! Duchess is mad because I went into her room as an "imposter" of an employee!" Wilt whispered to Frankie. "You brought in an imposter of an employee into my room!" Duchess said mad. "Sorry, Duchess." Frankie said uninterested. "No, you are not!" Duchess snapped turning her head. "No, I'm serious! In fact, I was thinking of inviting you to Oceanville with us!" Frankie "persuaded". "What?" Everyone said. "Apparently, Duchess is invited as well." Frankie whispered. "Oceanville? It is a small and ugly town. But I hear some of the best seashell earrings are made them! Fine, then I shall go to shower its smallness with my beauty!" Duchess said as she left. "Anymore enemies I should know of will be on this trip?" Bloo asked. "No, only all of us, Terrence, Duchess, Madame Foster, Mr. Herrieman and Mory." Frankie stated. "Well, I better go tell Terrence about the trip. Bye, guys!" Mac said as he waved goodbye to his friends. "Bye, Mac!" Everyone said.

At a small apartment, Mac opened the door to an angry teenager waiting for him. He has freckles, black spiky hair, a red plaid jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and black trainers. His name is Terrence. "Where have you been, stupid?" Terrence teased. "Organizing a trip." Mac said. "Back to your home planet?" Terrence said. "No, to Oceanville." Mac said annoyed. "Oceanville? What's that?" Terrence asked. "A seashore town where me and my friends are gonna go for a while." Mac said. "Yeah, right! You can't go to Oceanville! You got school!" Terrence said. "I was going to tell my mom that I was on a school trip." Mac said. "Oh, you are so busted! Mom doesn't appreciate lying! When I tell her the truth..." Terrence threatened. "You are not going to tell." Mac interrupted. "Oh, yeah? Why not?" Terrence said. "Because if you do, you can't come with me." Mac smiled. "What are you talking about?" Terrence said confused. "You are invited as well so you can come." Mac said. "You mean I can annoy you for the whole trip?" Terrence said happy. "I don't know about that but if you tell Mom, you can't come!" Mac said. "Hmm... Okay, I do it! What do I have to do?" Terrence asked. Then, a woman came into the apartment. "Hi, boys!" She said. "Hi, mom!" Mac and Terrence said. "What are you doing?" Mac said, "I have to go to an emergency meeting in the city." Mac's Mom said." Why? What happened?" Mac asked. "Apparently, somebody robbed some of the banks in this town so us bank workers have to move to the city for a while." Mac's Mom said. "How long?" Mac said interested. "I don't maybe for weeks." Mac's Mom said. "So we are home alone till then?" Mac asked. "Yes, can you two be all right for a month?" Mac's mom said. "That's okay, Mommy." Terrence said, hugging his brother. "Oh, yes, as long as we stick together we can do anyway!" Mac said, sharing "brotherly love". "Well, okay. I'll be gone for at least a month. You two be good till then. Bye!" Mac's mom said she kiss her children and went out the door. "Well, that was convenient!" Mac said. "Yeah, it's a good thing that there is a bank robber in town!" Terrence said. Mac just glared. "What? It isn't?" Terrence shrugged as Mac shook his head.

The next morning, Everyone was outside the mansion getting ready to board the bus. "Madame Foster, are you sure we should the mansion alone?" Mr. Herrieman said. "Don't worry, Herrieman, I have lots of trust in the imaginary friends in protection of the mansion!" Madame Foster said. "Will Chewy and the others are going to be safe?" Eduardo asked, a bit concerned. "Don't worry, Eduardo, Mr. Herrieman and I have assigned jobs to everyone, including taking care of the puppies!" Mory said. "Gracias, Senor Mory! Eduardo said, a bit relieved. "I still that the principal actually believed you about going with your mom to the city!" Bloo said excited. "Well, yeah, he believed me because he watched the news about the bank robberies which is not good!" Mac said glared at Terrence, who just shrugged. "Well, we have loaded the luggage. Let's go!" Frankie said, boarding the bus. The others followed her and sat down while Frankie put the bus in first gear. "Adios, mansion!" Eduardo said waving goodbye. "Adios, chores!" Bloo said excited. "Adios, deodorant!" Terrence said smiling. Everyone just cringed. "Adios, dignity." Mac said quietly. Terrence just glared at his younger brother. "Adios, dull life and hola, adventure!" Frankie said to herself as she drove off in the bus.

End Chapter. Pretty good, sorry if the lie of Mac and Terrence was not good enough. I had writer's block. Anyway, I bet you didn't expected Vivian from Paper Mario: The Two-Thousand-Year Old Door to appeared as a humanoid, did you? Also, I created Mory myself. And the adventures begins in the next chapter! See ya!


	2. Oceanville

This is Chapter 2 of Frankie Sleuth where the gang meets Ashley Posh and we learn of Mory and Vivian's past stories! Oh, and thanks for the review, purple puppy 2.0!

On the Foster's bus, a piano song was playing on the radio. Mory, Mr. Herrieman and Mac was enjoying it but the rest was bored and some may be a bit annoyed. "That's it! Red! Turn off that junk!" Terrence complained angrily to Frankie. "Sorry, Terrence but the Mory and I alternate CDs and this is Mory's turn." Frankie said. "And it's Frankie." Wilt corrected. "Whatever! All I do is I am listening to nerd music for the past two hours!" Terrence shouted annoyed. "Beethoven is not a nerd he is a..." Mory started to protest. "Old geezer." Terrence finished. Everyone just glared at Terrence. "Frankie, you never gave me a reason for Terrence and Duchess being here!" Bloo complained. "Apparently, Ashley thought Terrence and Duchess are friends of mine for some reason!" Frankie said. "I don't get it, Frankie, this Ashley girl sounds nice and polite and yet you act like she's a monster!" Mac said. "She's not a monster, she just a super-snob! She is just so snobby!" Frankie said crossed. "I hope SHE can tell the difference between true art and an ugly commoner!" Duchess snapped. Everyone just glared at Duchess. "Please tell me we are close to Oceanville, Frankie! I can't take another minute with Ug-Mug and Prince Jerk-a-lot!" Bloo complained as he held his head as if it was going to pop off. "Bloo, we won't be at Oceanville for at least half a hour! Just find something to entertain yourself until then!" Frankie said crossed. Bloo just sighed and hanged his head in disappointment but then remembered something. He got out a wind-up chicken. Duchess saw the chicken and gasped. "Oh no! All this and Clucky too?" Duchess said in despair. "Who's Clucky?" Terrence asked. Bloo then wound the chicken up to have it clucking. "That." Duchess pointed out. "Clucky is a prize I won at the arcade! He clucks for how much you wind him up!" Bloo said happily. "Nerd music, annoying clucking, what's next?" Terrence complained. "Well, as long as Bloo playing Clucky, I am playing my Game Boy Advance!" Mac said as he gets out his game console. "Oh no!" Terrence said. Mac, then starting pressing buttons on his Game Boy Advance causing annoying game music and beeps. Everyone was starting to lose their patience. Clucky's clucking, Mac's game playing and Beethoven's music was all annoying. Then, all of the sudden, Frankie parked the bus at the side of the road, stopped and ejected Mory's CD, grabbed Mac's Game Boy Advance and turned it off and grabbed Clucky and took out his batteries. "And it's going to stay like that until we reached Oceanville!" Frankie said crossed as she went back to the driver's seat. Everyone was shocked at Frankie's anger but said nothing when Frankie drove off. "That what happens when you play Clucky." Duchess said quietly. "Oh, shut up." Bloo said annoyed.

Half a hour later, the bus was finally at Oceanville. "Wow, it is beautiful!" Vivian said. "Oceanville has some of the most beautiful flowers there, Vivian!" Mory stated. "Wow!" Vivian said. "Hey, Frankie, where are we exactly supposed to go to meet Ashley?" Mory said. "It's said in this map that she lives at Ocean Mansion." Frankie said. "You mean that mansion?" Bloo said pointing to a mansion which looks old. "Uh, yeah. At least that is what the map says." Frankie said. "Supersnob, my foot!" Duchess said in disgust of the house. "See Frankie? If she was the same, she would have live in a prettier house." Mory said. "Yeah, I guess you are right." Frankie smiled. Then, she knocked on the door to have a girl, the same age as Frankie open the door. She has brown, long, beautiful hair, green shirt with flowers all over it, red long pants, white trainers. "Oh, Frankie, is that you, old girl?" She said. "Uh, yeah, it's me, Ashley." Frankie said a little shocked by her kindness. "And these must be your friends." Ashley said, referring to everyone else. "Well, at least most of us." Bloo said referring to Duchess and Terrence who just glared. "Hi, Ashley, do you remember me?" Mory asked. "It's hard to forget someone whose life you made miserable, Mory." Ashley said as her smile vanished. "Super-snob, my foot, indeed!" Mr. Herrieman whispered to Frankie. "Frankie, Mory, I'm so sorry, I have made your lives miserable for all those years!" Ashley said hugging them both. "Awww, she's so nice!" Vivian said. "Now I must invite you into my mansion!" Ashley said. "As if!" Duchess said. Coco stomped on her foot. "Ow!" Duchess said. "Uh, we just bring luggage in." Frankie said as she went to the trunk. Everyone went to collect their luggage and went into the mansion to see it was beautiful with jewels on carpets and shiny windows. "Wow, it is so beautiful!" Vivian said. "This place is a palace!" Duchess praised which is rare. "I did a little bit of decorating here." Ashley said sweetly. "Hold on, I show you to your bedrooms!" Ashley said leading the way. "Well, besides the fact the fact she is super-nice which is totally gross, Ashley is pretty cool!" Terrence praised which was rare as well. "Yeah, Ashley sure has changed, eh Frankie?" Mory said. "Yeah, maybe I was nervous for nothing!" Frankie said as everyone went to follow Ashley to get their rooms sorted.

Later, everyone has decided to explore Oceanville in groups. The first group has Frankie, Mory, Bloo and Madame Foster who was looking at the ocean on the beach. "Amazing, isn't it?" Mory asked. Everyone nodded. "Maybe if we're lucky, we might see a whale." Mory stated. Bloo then, ran behind a rock. "What is the matter, Bloo?" Mory asked in concern. "If you think I am going to wait here and get swallowed by a whale, you wrong!" Bloo protested. "Uh, Bloo, it is very rare for a whale to come on shore and eat people." Mory stated. "Oh, how come?" Bloo asked coming from behind the rock. "Well, for one thing, whales are vegetarians." Frankie started. "What's a vegetarian?" Bloo asked. "A vegetarian is someone who doesn't meat or in this case, humans or imaginary friends." Mory stated. "And another thing, if the whale goes anywhere near the shore, it will be beached." Frankie stated. "And some daredevils ride them just for appeals." Madame Foster stated. "I guess as long as we are over here and he is over there, the whale can't get us!" Bloo said a bit relieved. "That's right!" Mory said. "So, anyone up for seashell collecting?" Bloo challenged. "I'm up!" Madame Foster said positive as they both went down the beach to collect shells. "Hey, Frankie?" Mory called. "Yeah, Mory?" Frankie answered. "I am sorry, we made you angry back there." Mory apologized. "That's okay, I shouldn't have gotten so mad in the first place!" Frankie admitted. Then, she gotten worried. "Something's the matter, Frankie?" Mory asked concerned. "It just that I would never have guessed that Ashley would have changed." Frankie said. "Well, I don't mean to be rude but you always judge a book by their cover!" Mory said. "I do not!" Frankie protested. "Oh, yeah? What about when I came to get a job at Foster's?" Mory reminded her. Frankie just remembered. When Mory came to Foster's, she wouldn't give him a chance.

Two months ago, Mr. Herrieman was talking to Mory in his office. "So Master Mory, tell me a bit about yourself?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "Well, I like chess, children, imaginary friends, computers and science." Mory said, a bit nervous. "Do you have any enemies?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "Not really." Mory said. "Do you like work?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "Yes, Mr. Herrieman. "I think that laziness is one of the worst traits a person can have!" Mory said proudly. "Good work, Master Mory! You got the job!" Mr. Herrieman said as he shook his hand. "Really? Oh, Thank you, Mr. Herrieman, thank you! I promise!" Mory said super-happy. Then, Frankie came into door with a mop. "Okay, Mr. Herrieman, I am ready to..." Frankie started until she saw Mory. "Mory?" Frankie said surprised. "Frankie?" Mory said as surprised as well. "You two know each other?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "We knew each other since we have in college!" Mory said proudly. "Um, yeah, that's right!" Frankie said sheepishly. "Well, that's wonderful! You could give Master Mory the grand tour, Miss Francis!" Mr. Herrieman said delighted. "What?" Frankie said, a bit surprised. "I am going to be working here, now!" Mory said delighted. Frankie looked shocked. " That's right, we are going to be panthers!" Mory said. That last word really got to Frankie. Panthers! Panthers! Panthers! "Miss Francis, please give your new panther a tour of the house!" Mr. Herrieman said. "Yeah, sure, come on, Mory." Frankie said, leaving the room with Mory, still "suffering" from that panther comment. "How bad can it be?" She said to herself.

In the hallways, Frankie and Mory came across, Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco. Eduardo hid behind Wilt. "Hey, guys!" Frankie greeted. "Hey, Frankie! Who's your friend?" Bloo said. "This is Mory, he is going to work here!" Frankie said. "Hi, everyone!" Mory said. "Hi, I am Blooregard Q. Kazoo! But you could just me Bloo!" Bloo said. "Hi, I'm Wilt and welcome to Foster's!" Wilt said. "My name is Mac!" Mac said. "Coco Cococo!" Coco said. "Her name is Coco." Coco translated. "And I am Eduardo." Eduardo said shyly. "Hey, everyone! Me and Frankie are going to panthers!" Mory said proudly. "Why don't you get your own talk show and broadcast it to the world while you at it." Frankie muttered to herself. "What was that, Frankie?" Wilt asked noticing her lips moving. "Oh, I said you better watch out for Duchess!" Frankie lied. "Duchess? As in an actual duchess in this house?" Mory asked. "More like a duchess wannabe! She just looks like a duchess and is a royal pain in the butt!" Bloo corrected. "Is she really that bad?" Mory asked. "That bad? She nearly fed me to an Extremeasaur once!" Bloo said angrily. "What's an Extremeasaur?" Mory asked. "Big, mean, furious imaginary friends created by jerky teenagers. We keep them in a giant metal cube outside in the middle of the hedge maze." Wilt said. "Are you sure an Extremeasaur can't break from its prison?" Mory said. "Nope. The only way to open the prison is the key which Mr. Herrieman has in his office." Mac said. "Well, as long nobody could get the key, I guess we are all safe." Mory said relieved. "Yeah, so you wanna know where's your room is, Mory?" Frankie asked. "Yes, please!" Mory said. "What about Madame Foster? You gotta meet her!" Bloo suggested. "Who is Madame Foster?" Mory asked. "The reason this building is invented. Without her, we would have never even be here right now." Wilt said. "Wow." Mory said. "Come on. I know where her room is." Frankie leading the way with Mory following. "Mory is actually kind of cool." Mac said. "Too bad, Frankie don't want to be panthers with Mory!" Wilt said sadly. "What are you talking about, Senor Wilt?" Eduardo asked. "Well, Mory told us that Frankie and him are going to be panthers, Frankie cringed." Wilt said. "You don't really that Frankie hates Mory?" Mac asked. "No, just a bit uncomfortable." Wilt said making the others think. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure was hiding in one of the rooms listening in on their conversation. "Perfect. I could finally kill Frankie!" The figure laughed.

Inside Madame Foster's room, Madame Foster is talking to Frankie and Mory. "So you are the new caretaker, eh?" Madame Foster said. "Um, yes, Madame Foster." Mory said sheepishly. "Well, you look like you are a smart, young boy!" Madame Foster said. "Yeah, I guess." Frankie said quietly. "Thanks, Madame Foster!" Mory said. Then, Wilt walked by. "Oh, Wilt, could you show Mory the vacant room, please? I need to talk to Madame Foster alone." Frankie said. "Oh, that's okay." Wilt said as Mory followed him out of the room. "Grandma, I don't think, I could take having Mory here." Frankie said frowning. "Why not, Frankie?" Madame Foster asked, concerned. "Well, Mory always consider us friends but I always thought that we are acquaintances." Frankie started. "Yeah..." Madame Foster said. "Well, one time on Valentine's day, he sent me a Valentine Day's card. So I thought he had a crush on me." Frankie said. "So what is the problem?" Madame Foster asked. "Well, ever since after that, I always consider him a friend but I just felt a bit guilty that he wants more than that and I don't know whether to..." Frankie said. "Well, it will just come in, if you like Mory or not." Madame Foster said. "Yeah, I guess, It just that ever since I found out if we are going to be panthers, I just didn't what to do. Now I feel like I am taking him for granted." Frankie said, sadly. "Try talking to him again see what happens, again. See what happens." Madame Foster said. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Grandma." Frankie said as she hugged Madame Foster.

After finishing his paperwork on Mory, Mr. Herrieman put the folders in its rightful place, then went to check if the other imaginary friends is behaving outside his office. That's when the shadowy figure sneaked in. "Hmm. If I was an old, strict bunny and I held the key which unleashes a deadly monster, where would I put it?" He/she said as he/she looked around to see a box that says "Things for imaginary friends to never, ever touch ever, seems right." He/She said, getting a foot stool and climbed up it to get the box. "Glue, gum and, hey! This is a strange-looking key! Probably opens a certain strange-looking imaginary friend!" He/she said as he/she snickered. "Now I need an item Frankie uses so it will gets her scent!" The shadowy figure said looking around for an item. "I wonder. Well, it's not like that bunny uses it!" The shadowy figure said as he/she picked up a mop.

In Mory's new room, Mory and Wilt are packing away Mory's stuff. "It's nice that you want to help unpack my stuff!" Mory said. "That's okay! I love helping people out!" Wilt said he continue to pack stuff away. "Hey, Wilt!" Mory started. "Yeah, Mory?" Wilt said. "Did Mory talk about me much?" Mory said. "Well, she said that you was an acquaintance." Wilt said. "I knew it." Mory said sadly. "What's the matter, Mory?" Wilt said concerned. "Well, what I tell you must not leave this room, okay?" Mory said as he closed his door. "I promise." Wilt said. "Well, I have always had a crush on Frankie but I thought she never liked because of my appearance." Mory said. "Wow." Wilt said, sadly. "Yeah, well, I came her a Valentine Day's card, last year, hoping it will make my relationship with Frankie stronger but instead I think I offended her somehow." Mory said sadly. "That's bad!" Wilt said sadly as well. "Yeah, and now that we know we're panthers, I thought it was a great way to get closer to her but every time I mention that we are panthers, she cringes." Mory said. "Maybe it is because you are trying too hard." Wilt suggested. "Huh?" Mory said. "Well, if a girl knows you like her, she mostly try to hide her feelings so she will not hurt your feelings." Wilt said. "Well, I guess I am overdoing it with the panther thing. What should I do?" Mory asked. "Try treating as a normal person like everyone else, the next time you talk to her." Wilt suggested. "Gee, I guess that can work. Thanks, Wilt and I don't care if you are a jock, you are cool!" Mory said as he opened the door and walked out. "Thanks, Mory, I was just giving you... Wait! What does being a jock mean?" Wilt asked confused.

In the middle of the hedge maze, a vicious beast in a metal, giant cube is trying to break free from its prison. Then, the shadowy figure come out holding the mop and the mop. "Gonna time this just right." The shadowy figure said as he/she threw the mop through the airhole. The monster ate it up. "Good, you got the scent, now for Phase 2!" The shadowy figure carefully opened the door with the key so he/she doesn't get hurt in the process. The monster came to be a big, black ball with red eyes and a mouth with many big teeth. And very hard thorny balls for legs. He ran towards the mansion. "Great, My little Extremeasaur, kill Frankie!" The shadowy figure said as he/she laughed evilly.

In the hallways, Frankie was thinking to herself. "Oh, talk to him again. See what happens." She thought. Meanwhile, on the other side of the hallways. "Oh, talk to her again. See what happens." He thought. Then, they met. "Mory!" Frankie said. "Frankie!" Mory said. "We need to talk!" Frankie and Mory said together. Then, the mansion started shaking. "What is going on?" Mory said shocked. The mansion shook again. "I don't know! it feels like we are being tackled by a giant battering ram!" Frankie said. Then, Eduardo ran down the hallways screaming. "Eduardo, what is going on?" Frankie said. "An Extremeasaur is attacking the mansion!" Eduardo said while still running down the hallways. "No! It can't be!" Frankie said shocked. "Everyone! An Extremeasaur is attacking the mansion! I repeat! An Extremeasaur released from its prison!" Mr. Herrieman said through the speaker. Then, a crowd of imaginary friend came running by screaming. "We better go too!" Frankie said to Mory as the two ran down the stairs to escape the mansion.

Outside the mansion, there was crowd of worried imaginary friends. Frankie and Mory was the last to come out. "Is everyone here?" Frankie said. Then, the Extremeasaur came from around the corner. "Well, the Extremeasaur is here, that means we are all here!" Bloo said sarcastically. Then, the Extremeasaur started to charge at everyone. "Everyone, split up!" Frankie said as everyone ran away screaming. Frankie ran into the garden try to lose it but instead it's following her. "Aughh!" Frankie screamed. Mory who took a path near Frankie's path, saw this. "Guys, the Extremeasaur is after Frankie!" Mory called out, hoping that anyone would have heard him. Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco came to see that what Mory is true! "Oh no! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Eduardo said stressing out. "We have to lure the Extremeasaur into the cube!" Wilt said. "How?" Mory said. "Mac, you are the smart one! So be smart and think of a plan to rescue Frankie!" Bloo said restless. "I can't think under pressure!" Mac shouted. "I know! We have to find the person who released the Extremeasaur in the first place!" Mory suggested. "Well, Duchess was with us in the crowd and Terrence doesn't know why to spell "skateboard" let only come up with a plan like this!" Mac stated. "Don't some Extremeasaures have to pick up a scent to get a certain victim?" Wilt asked. "Yeah, it does!" Mac agreed. "Who cares about that? We need to save Frankie, not learn history!" Bloo snapped as he ran to the chase scene. "But Bloo, we need a plan!" Mory said. "By the time, you think up with a plan, Frankie will be killed!" Bloo shouted back. "That guy has no patience." Mac said, rolling his eyes. "But he's right you know guys! Time is something we don't have!" Mory frowned. "Come on!" Wilt said following Bloo.

The gang stopped at the Extremeasaur Prison after losing Frankie and the Extremeasaur. "Where have they go?" Mory asked. "How hard is it to find a oversized wrecking ball?" Bloo complained. "Yes, guys, what is this?" Mac said pointing to broken pieces and a mophead. "The remains of a mop." Mory said. Then, he remembered. Frankie came into Mr. Herrieman with a mop and Wilt said an Extremeasaur can pick up a certain person's scent. "This is Frankie's mop! Whoever released the Extremeasaur must have fed it her mop!" Mory stated. "You don't think..." Mac started. "Yes, Mac, somebody is trying to kill Frankie!" Mory said. Everyone gasped. "Then, what are we waiting for? We have to save Frankie!" Bloo said hastily. "But Bloo, we don't even know where they are." Mac said. Then, a destroyed car flies in the daylight sun. "Oh no?" Bloo said, smirking.

In a junkyard, Frankie is trapped by the Extremeasaur. "Now, now, nice Extremeasaur." Frankie said trying to coax to the Extremeasaur to don't eat her. The Extremeasaur didn't listen and was about to eat her until it got hit by water balloons from above. Frankie looked up to see Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco riding on unicorns, holding water balloons. "Yeah, Extremeasaur, drink water!" Bloo said as he dropped water balloons onto the Extremeasaur. Frankie about to run away when she swooped up a fast force. She looked up to see Mory riding a unicorn. "Hey, Frankie!" Mory said. "Thanks, Mory. Listen. I want to apologise for taking you for granted earlier." Frankie said. "That's okay! I'm sorry I offended you earlier!" Mory said. "That's okay, Mory! Now, come on! We have an Extremeasaur to trap!" Frankie said bravely. Mory nodded. "Hey, guys, knock over that wall!" Mory shouted. Everyone nodded and they all charged at the wall, covering the Extremeasaur in destroyed cars. The Extremeasaur couldn't escape his new prison. "Frankie, I don't know who released that Extremeasaur but I do know that she is trying to kill you." Mory frowned. "But who would want to kill me?" Frankie asked scared. Unknown to everyone, the shadowy figure saw everything. "Aw, man! I was so close! Okay, no more playing nice! I am killing Frankie and I'll kill her little friends too!" The shadowy figure said in anger.

Back to the present. "Mory?" Frankie asked. "Yeah, Frankie?" Mory asked. "Who do you think was going to kill me?" Frankie asked scared. "Probably someone who really hates you?" Mory frowned. "The only person who I think could possibly hate me is Ashley Posh but she is nice now." Frankie said. "Well, whoever the stalker is, we will never let he or she hurt you." Mory said. "Really?" Frankie said a bit relieved. "I promise." Mory said smiling. Both looked at each other for a while. "Yo!" A voice called out. Both turned to see Bloo and Madame Foster holding a bunch of shells. "You're going to stand them or help us with these?" Bloo complained. "Coming, Bloo!" Mory said running towards Bloo and Madame Foster. "Coming, Frankie?" Mory called out. "I am coming!" Frankie called out. "I wonder who would go so far and to try to kill me?" Frankie thought.

The second group which has Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Vivian was in a field of flowers. Wilt, Eduardo and Vivian are lying in a flowerbed. "Isn't it beautiful?" Vivian said. "Yeah." Wilt and Eduardo said. "Oh, that cloud looks like an ice cream cone!" Vivian said. "Yeah. Hey, that looks like a basketball!" Wilt said. "Hey, those bunch of little clouds looks like a bunch of butterflies!" Eduardo said. "Uh, Eduardo, those are a bunch of butterflies!" Wilt corrected. Then, a large crowd of butterflies flew by everyone. Everyone looked up to see Coco laying different-coloured eggs with butterflies coming out of them. "Wow, Coco, they're beautiful!" Vivian commented. "I love butterflies! Don't you, Senorita Vivian?" Eduardo asked. "Yeah, too bad, I don't see them much." Vivian said. "Say what?" Wilt said. "My kid, Raven hated butterflies." Vivian said. "Must be hard being an imaginary friend of a gothic, eh?" Eduardo frowned. "Yeah." Vivian said. "Nothing personal but Raven's not the type of person to think an imaginary friend like you." Wilt said. "Yeah, she was a bit disappointed that I was not gothic at first, but we began to get close together." Vivian said. "Do you miss Senorita Raven sometimes?" Eduardo said. "Yeah, sometimes." Vivian said. "Before I came to Foster's of course, she was my only friend." Vivian said. "Coco Coco?" Coco asked. "No, Raven don't have any friends besides me." Vivian said. "Not even Beldam or Marilyn?" Wilt asked. "No. Beldam never liked Raven and Marilyn is just... Marilyn." Vivian said. "Senorita Beldam is such a big meanie!" Eduardo said angrily. "Oh, Eduardo, I couldn't thank you enough for what you did for me." Vivian said. "That's okay, Senorita Vivian. Nobody should be treated like that!" Eduardo said.

A couple months ago, a week after Mory arrived. Frankie, Mory, Mr. Herrieman, Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco was talking the foyer. Then, they was a knock on the door. Frankie opened the door to see a gothic girl. She has pale skin, black long hair, black eyeshadow, black lipstick, a grey shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, black shoes. "Um, hi, little girl." Frankie said, cringing a bit. "Hi, I am Raven and do I you take lost imaginary friends?" The girl said. "Why, yes, you come to the right place." Mory said. "Oh, okay? Over here, girls!" Raven called out. Three imaginary friends came to Raven. The first one has a blue and white striped hat, white pale skin, white hair, a purple dress, white gloves, a pointy nose and looks she has a bad back. The second one is fat with a yellow and white striped hat, pink skin, orange hair, a purple dress, white gloves and purple boots. And the last one is of course, Vivian. "Hello, I am Beldam, these is my sisters, Marilyn and Vivian. And together we are the three Shadow Sirens!" Beldam said delighted. "The three Shadow Sirens?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "The three Shadow Siren? As in, the three Shadow Sirens from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year-Old Door?" Mory said. "Yeah, we are! We are a team and together we can overtake any challenge!" Beldam said, delighted. "Hola, Senorita Beldam, Senorita Marilyn and Senorita Vivian! I am Eduardo, welcome to Foster's!" Eduardo said. "Oh, I am happy to meet you, Eduardo!" Beldam said. "Wanna go for the grand tour?" Frankie said. "Oh, yes please! We would love that very much. Come on, ladies, let's go!" Beldam said as the Shadow Sirens followed Frankie. "Bye, Raven!" Vivian said as she waved goodbye to her kid. "Bye, girls." Raven said as she waved goodbye. "Don't worry, we take of them for your friends!" Mory said kindly. "Thanks." Raven said as she left the mansion. "Come on, Master Mory! We got work to do!" Mr. Herrieman said he left the foyer. Mory just nodded and followed him. "Come on, guys, let's go play!" Bloo said, leaving the foyer with Mac, and Coco following. "You're coming, Eduardo?" Wilt asked Eduardo who looks like he's in a trance. "Oh, uh, yes, sure, I guess." Eduardo said, breaking out his trance as the two went to follow the others.

Later, Eduardo was in the hallways, walking to his room. Then, he heard voices from a closed-door room. "I think those losers are the ugliest bunch I have ever seen!" Beldam said. "I don't think that they are ugly." Vivian said. Eduardo has decided to eavesdrop on them. "Oh, how would you know? You are the ugliest thing I ever saw!" Beldam yelled. Eduardo silently gasped and Vivian looks like she is about to be hit. "Now, you get us some snacks, now!" Beldam said. "But why?" Vivian asked. "Because that's all you're good for!" Beldam yelled. Vivian just back away, then ran to the door, opened it and ran out the door without noticing Eduardo. "I better tell Mr. Herrieman about her!" Eduardo said firmly.

A few minutes later, Eduardo came back with Mr. Herrieman, Mory, Frankie, Mac Bloo, Wilt and Coco. "Now are you sure it was Beldam who was shouting at Vivian?" Mory asked. "I heard her! It was her voice!" Eduardo said. "Okay! Okay! We believe you! Let ask Beldam first!" Frankie said calming him down. Frankie knocked on the door. "Oh, come in, please!" Beldam said sweetly. Frankie opened the door to see Beldam and Marilyn are eating potato chips while Vivian is just sitting there. "Oh, may I help you?" Beldam said sweetly. "Yeah, apologise to Vivian!" Eduardo snapped. "What?" Beldam asked confused. "Eduardo said that you was yelling at Vivian earlier." Frankie said. "Oh, why would I do a horrible thing to my baby sister?" Beldam asked. "Eduardo, are you sure that it was Beldam?" Frankie asked. "I'm sure! Vivian, tell them!" Eduardo said turning to Vivian. Everyone looked at Vivian. "No." Vivian said shyly. Eduardo's jaw dropped. He looked at everyone to see they glaring at him. "No! This can't be! Marilyn! You saw right?" Eduardo asked. "Duhhh!" Marilyn said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Don't worry about her, she always says "Duhhh" Beldam said sweetly. "Well, Master Eduardo, got any other witnesses left?" Mr. Herrieman said. "No, this can't be happening!" Eduardo said. "Master Eduardo, you disrespected Miss Beldam! You should apologise to her!" Mr. Herrieman said. "But she..." Eduardo started. "Sorry, Eduardo but you got no proof that Beldam was yelling at Vivian." Mory said sadly. "But..." Eduardo started but he knew that he has no proof. "La siento." Eduardo said under his breath. "That's Spanish for sorry." Mory translated. "Good, now that is taken care of, Miss Francis, Master Mory, we got some work to do!" Mr. Herrieman said leaving the room with Frankie and Mory following. "Well, you big, purple loser, seems like your little plan doesn't work, did it?" Beldam snickered. Bloo, Mac, Wilt and Coco gasped. "Hey, you can't call our friend a loser!" Bloo snapped. "Oh, yeah! I think I just did!" Beldam chuckled. "So you really did made fun of Vivian all this time!" Mac said. "So what if I did? It not like that thing is worth anything! Now if you don't mind, it doesn't help me being with you twerps either!" Beldam said as he pointed to the door. "Why I gotta..." Bloo started raising a fist. "Come on, Bloo! Let's get out of here!" Mac said dragging his friend out of the room while the others followed them. "See? See what a big jerko Beldam is?" Eduardo said. "Okay, Eduardo! We believe you!" Bloo said. "We have to do something!" Mac said. "But what? Asking Mr. Herrieman, Frankie and Mory didn't work." Wilt said. "Um, what exactly is the problem?" Bloo asked. "Coco Cococo Coco Cococo!" Coco said angrily. "Si. Senorita Vivian has no right to be picked on!" Eduardo agreed. "But what can we do?" Mac said. "We could hang her feet over a tub of hot cranberry sauce until she tells the truth." Bloo suggested. Everyone just looked at him as if he's crazy. "As cunning as that plan is, Beldam won't confess the truth in front Mr. Herrieman, Frankie and Mory." Mac stated. "In that case, I hope she likes being glazing!" Bloo chuckled. Everyone just glared at Bloo. "I think more sneakier plan is more needed." Mac suggested.

A few minutes later, Mac was holding a video camera with Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco listening to his plan. "Okay, the Shadow Sirens are gone. Now Wilt, you put this video camera up on the highest shelf but make sure to adjust the angle so that it will see them." Mac said. Wilt nodded and picked up the video camera and went into the room. He saw a shelf that is really high and put it there, then he adjusted the camera angle. Then, he went out. "The camera is in place." Wilt said. "Perfect, now tomorrow morning, you can use that tape to expose Beldam what she is really is." Mac said confidently. Then, the five left the hallway, without noticing Beldam was spying on them. "So that's their little game, eh?" Beldam snickered.

The next morning, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco was outside the Shadow Sirens' room. "Perfect. Now with those three gone, you can get the tape, Wilt!" Bloo said. "Okay." Wilt said confident and went inside his room. Then, he went back out. "Guys, the camera! It's destroyed!" Wilt said stressed. "Including the tape?" Bloo asked. "Yeah." Wilt said disappointed. Eduardo moaned as he stomped his foot on the floor in anger. "Now what?" "Back to Plan A!" Bloo suggested. "No! We are not hanging Beldam's feet over a tub of hot cranberry sauce!" Everyone said mad. "Okay, what is Plan C then?" Bloo asked annoyed. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco began to think. "I suggest we ask an expert." Eduardo suggested. "What? An expert of spying?" Bloo asked. "No. An expert of mischief." Eduardo said. "Well, the only mischief-makers here are me, Beldam and..." Bloo started. Then, they know who Eduardo is talking about. "Eduardo, you not going ask him, are you?" Wilt said shocked. "What choice do we have, guys? This is imaginary friend abuse we are talking about!" Eduardo said. "Co Coco Co." Coco said sadly. "Yeah, I am in, too." Wilt said. Everyone looked at Bloo who gave a stern face. "All right, I'm in but I not happy about it!" Bloo said sternly.

The gang was talking to an imaginary friend. He is yellow with black stripes all over with spiked hair. "So, Beldam is picking on her little sister for no reason?" He asked. "Yeah, Bendy, that's the story." Eduardo said. "So what that has to do with me?" Bendy asked. "Well, we was hoping you would help us." Wilt asked. "And what if I don't?" Bendy said. Eduardo was silent for a minute. "Well, for one thing, I am bigger than you and I will squash you like a bug if you don't do as I say!" Eduardo snapped angrily. Everyone was shocked at his anger. "Come." Bendy gestured still shocked from that remark.

Beldam was in the living room drinking tea while Eduardo, Bendy, Bloo, Wilt and Coco was hiding behind the sofa. "Okay, I shoot that vase with my pea-shooter, then we ran out of the room while Beldam gets in trouble with Mr. Herrieman, Mory and Frankie, then they have to believe Eduardo." Bendy whispered. Everyone nodded. Bendy started to aim at the vase. Then, Beldam appeared in front of them, startling them. "You guys are too obvious to read." Beldam said. She then took Bendy's pea-shooter and left the room. "I don't believe this! It's like she's psychic or something like that!" Bloo complained. "Yeah, isn't it great?" Bendy said in a trance. "What are you talking about Bendy?" Eduardo said. "Beldam is so cunning, clever and sneaky. Sneakier than me!" Bendy said. "Bendy! You not supposed to fall in love in Beldam! She's the enemy!" Bloo snapped. "Maybe to you but to be she is a single lady. See ya!" Bendy said following Beldam out of the room. Eduardo got really mad. "Bendy, you rat! You was supposed to help us! But instead you're against us by falling in love with that witch! Get back here, you traitor! You back-stabber! You snake-in-the-grass! You... Oh, what's the point?" Eduardo said calming down. Bloo, Wilt and Coco cringed his little tantrum. "I say we hang HIM by his feet over a tub of cranberry sauce!" Bloo suggested. "No! We need a better plan than that!" Wilt said. "It is a better plan! You're just too stupid to understand the true beauty of it!" Bloo snapped. "Oh, what's the point? Beldam's too smart for us. We might as well give up." Eduardo said. "But we can't give up, we didn't even did my plan yet!" Bloo protested. "Oh, do it if you want to Bloo because I quit!" Eduardo said sadly as he left the room. Wilt and Coco felt sorry for him. "Quitter! Who needs him, anyway? I can do my plan all ourselves! Come on, guys!" Bloo snapped and goes the opposite way. "Hold perfectly still. Maybe he won't notice we not coming!" Wilt suggested. "Guys! Come on!" Bloo shouted from the room. "Okay. You help Bloo while I comfort Eduardo." Wilt sighed. Coco just nodded as they went separate ways.

Eduardo was sitting in the garden, looking sad. Wilt came over to him. "Yeah, Ed." Wilt said. "Hey, wait." Eduardo said. "Are you okay?" Wilt asked concerned. "Yeah, It's just that I wanted to save Vivian." Eduardo frowned. "I know. I know. But the only person who is a good witness is Vivian and she won't talk about it." Wilt said. "I wonder why she's so silent?" Eduardo asked. "I'm sorry, guys." A voice said. Both turned around to see Vivian. "Oh, hey, Vivian." Eduardo said. "Hey, Beldam told me about what did for me?" Vivian said shyly. "Beldam told you?" Wilt said unimpressed. "Yeah, right, more like "Those losers are actually trying to help you!" Vivian said mimicking Beldam's voice. Eduardo and Wilt snickered. "So how come you didn't tell what Beldam was doing?" Eduardo asked. "Because I am scared." Vivian said sadly. "She is pretty scary." Wilt admitted. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, Eduardo." Vivian asked. "Don't worry, Senorita, I understand." Eduardo said calmly. "Hey, Vivian, why don't you hang out with us more often?" Wilt offered. "Really?" Vivian said. "Yeah. We can go on adventures and other stuff." Eduardo said. "Well..." Vivian started. Beldam then ran around the corner as if she is chased. Then, she looked around to see, then sighed in relief. "Finally, I escaped Bendy!" Beldam said looking Eduardo, Vivian and Wilt's direction. "Hey, Vivian, what are you doing with those losers?" Beldam started. "Talking to them." Vivian said. "Well, don't! They are a bunch of losers!" Beldam said. "But they're my friends!" Vivian protested. "Who would want be friends with you?" Beldam snapped. "Well, apparently, they do." Vivian said. "Why, you wretch! How dare you talk back to me!" Beldam snapped. "But Beldam, I didn't..." Vivian started before Beldam slapped her on the cheek. Eduardo and Wilt gasped at this, then Eduardo started to get really mad. He then ran towards Beldam, grabbed her the neck and lift her up. "Now, listen here you witch, you don't want to see you hit Vivian again!" Eduardo said crossed. "Gee, I never seen Eduardo so angry before." Wilt said shocked. "Never?" Vivian said. Then, Frankie, Mory and Mr. Herrieman come from around the corner. "Now, Master Mory, Miss Frances, it is time to..." Mr. Herrieman started until they saw Eduardo grabbing Beldam's neck. "Master Eduardo!" Mr. Herrieman said sternly. "Huh?" Eduardo said turning his head. "Put her down!" Mr. Herrieman said. Eduardo dropped her on the ground. "Oh, thank goodness, you three came! Eduardo gone crazy! He hit my baby sister and tried to choke me!" Beldam said hugging Mr. Herrieman's legs. "Eduardo, is that true?" Frankie said a bit shocked. "No, she was the one who hit Vivian, I only grabbed her because of that!" Eduardo said. "No. I would never hurt my baby sister! He is lying!" Beldam protested. "Eduardo, how can do such a thing?" Mory said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry but Eduardo is telling the truth! Beldam really hit Vivian!" Wilt frowned. "No! Why is everyone against me?" Beldam said. "Because it's true!" Vivian said. "What?" Beldam said surprised. "Beldam did hit me! And she was picking on me too!" Vivian frowned. "Vivian, you snitch! How could you rat me out to these losers? How could you befriends those tramps? How could..." Beldam said realizing she said too much. She looked above to see Mr. Herrieman, Frankie and Mory glaring at her. She got up. "Now you don't actually believe that do you?" Beldam said sweetly. "Turn off the sweet act, Beldam!" Frankie snapped. "I am most disappointed in you, Miss Beldam! Picking on your little sister! I should discuss a suitable punishment for in my office!" Mr. Herrieman said pulling Beldam by her hand as he went inside the house. "Are you guys okay?" Mory asked. "We're fine, now." Beldam said smiling. "We are going inside the mansion to restock all the toilet paper!" Frankie said. "I come help!" Wilt said as followed Frankie and Mory in the house. "Gracias, Vivian." Eduardo said. "The way I see it, I should be thanking you." Vivian said as she smiled. Eduardo smiled as well. Then, Mac came in the garden. "Hey, Mac." Eduardo greeted. "Yeah, guys, have you seen Bloo?" Mac said. Eduardo and Vivian just shrugged their shoulders.

In a bathroom, Frankie, Mory and Wilt are putting toilet paper in its correct place, when Bloo and Coco came running by screaming. All three characters looked confused and became even more confused purple ooze came out of the bathroom taps. "Bloo!" Frankie shouted.

"I still can't believe Bloo actually did that!" Wilt laughed. "The house was fulled with cranberry sauce for two weeks and we have to live in the unicorn stables!" Eduardo said. "Is Bloo always like that?" Vivian asked. "Oh, yeah!" Eduardo and Wilt said. "I glad that you don't have to live in the same room as Beldam." Eduardo smiled. "And you can live in the same room as us!" Wilt smiled. "Yeah. Most of you are my best friends." Vivian smiled. "Don't worry, as long as we are alive, you will always have friends!" Eduardo smiled. Then, Coco came up to the three. "Co Coco Co Coco?" Coco asked. "Yeah, we better go back before the others start to worry about us." Wilt said as the four left the area.

The last group has Mr. Herrieman, Duchess, Mac and Terrence who are at the market place. Mr. Herrieman, Duchess and Mac are window-shopping while Terrence is waiting impatiently. "Guys, can we go now? I'm tried of waiting!" Terrence said impatiently. "Master Terrence, it's very rude interrupt someone's window-shopping!" Mr. Herrieman snapped. "Yeah, and besides, there are a lot of cool stuff here!" Mac said. "Are there any knives, guns or explosives?" Terrence asked. "No!" Mr. Herrieman snapped. "Then, there is no good stuff here!" Terrence said. "Why must you be so rude?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "Yeah, I'm enjoying myself, Mr. Herrieman is enjoying is enjoying himself. Even Duchess is enjoying herself!" Mac stated. "Speaking of which, where is Duchess?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "Hello, boys!" A familiar voice said. Everyone turned around to see Duchess, wearing a light blue dress with clouds on it, a straw hat flower hat, blue shoes and seagulls earrings. "Am I too beautiful for this dress?" Duchess said smiling. Mr. Herrieman, Mac and Terrence has disgusted faces, looking at her new outfit. "I think you got it backwards, Princess of Gross!" Terrence chuckled. "Well, I never! I shouldn't have asked you! You have no fashion taste!" Duchess huffed. "No fashion taste! What about my outfit right here?" Terrence asked. "No." Duchess said sternly. "What?" Terrence said shocked. "Maybe you would more popular if you washed your shirt every once in a while." Mac suggested. "Why should I?" Terrence asked. All Terrence got for an answer is Mr. Herrieman and Duchess backing away from him. "I think it's time to go home." Mr. Herrieman suggested. "Finally!" Terrence said in relieve. Everyone left the area.

All twelve guests was going home. Frankie, Mory, Bloo and Madame Foster were carrying seashells. Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Vivian was carrying flowers and Duchess, Mr. Herrieman, Mac and Terrence was carrying Duchess' shopping bags. "I could listen to the seashells all day long!" Bloo said happy. "We have to find a lot of vases to put these flowers!" Vivian said happy as well. "I will the hottest imaginary friend of the town!" Duchess said happy too. "See, what did I tell ya, Frankie? We turned out to have fun and it's only the first day!" Mory exclaimed. "Well, I gotta admit Mory, this is a great idea! We finally made peace with Ashley Posh, we get to stay in a beach mansion. There's no downside!" Frankie said smiling. Then, they saw the mansion surrounded by yellow tape that says "Police! Do not touch!" with people surrounding it. "What on Earth?" Frankie said shocked. Everyone ran towards the mansion only to be stopped by police. One is a African-American and tall female, the other was a bald man with a ginger mustache. "Sorry, but you can't enter this area." The man said. "But we're temporary living here!" Frankie said. "So you're friends of Ashley Posh?" The man asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, apparently, Ashley Posh have been murdered." The man said grimly. Everyone gasped. "No!" Frankie said shocked. "Yeah, apparently, she got murdered by the recent bank robber." The man said. "Recent bank robber?" Terrence asked. "The bank robber Mom told us about!" Mac realised. "Yes. Apparently, he been breaking into banks and stealing tons of money without leaving a single trace of evidence." The man said. "We have evidence that one of you have murdered her!" The woman said sternly. Everyone gasped at the remark. "Do we now?" The man asked interested. "Well, in one of the rooms, we found a ton of cash which belongs to the Oceanville Bank!" The woman said. "No! That can't be true!" Vivian said sadly. "Oh, yes! Now you guys are under arrest for murdering Ashley Posh and robbing various banks!" The woman said holding up a pair of handcuffs. Some of them screamed. "But stripes make me look fat!" Duchess said sadly. "Well, you should of thought about that before you robbed banks and murdered Miss Posh!" The woman said. "But Miss! We didn't do it! We been framed!" Frankie said stressed. "Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge!" The woman said. "Now, now Bertha, how we know that they ARE framed?" The man asked. "But Chief!" Bertha started. "We need to give them a chance!" Chief said. "Fine." Bertha said. "Now you have three days to find the real culprit!" Chief said. "Three days?" Everyone said in surprise. "Yes, or otherwise, you have to go jail!" Chief said grimly. Everyone just stood there shocked and applauded as the search goes on.

On the balcony, everyone is looking at the sunset in sadness. "We have only three days to find the real culprit!" Mory said sadly. "If that's not impossible, I don't know what is!" Duchess said gloomily. "What are we gonna do?" Vivian said with tears running down her cheeks. Eduardo comforted her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "I suggest we just hoped for the best." Mr. Herrieman said. "Yeah, right, those losers couldn't find water if they fell out of a boat!" Terrence snapped. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Mac said sadly. "I am?" Terrence asked surprised that his brother actually agreed with him, on the other hand, it is a gloomy experience. "I wish Sherlock Holmes was here." Bloo said sadly. "Well, not only is he's dead. He's in England!" Mr. Herrieman explained. "Yeah, it's not like we can solve it ourselves." Madame Foster said sadly. Frankie couldn't believe even Madame Foster is sad. She looked around to see everyone sad and maybe even crying. She felt like crying as well as she looked down in sadness, closing her eyes. Then, she got an idea. "Why not solve the case ourselves?" Frankie asked looking up with positiveness. Everyone just looked at her funny.

There is Chapter 2 of Frankie Sleuth. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, I am have some writer's block thinking about Mory's past. Sorry about that. Anyway, in the next chapter, the gang starts their mystery adventure.


	3. Mystery Adventure Begin!

Here's Chapter 3 where the gang decides to solve the mystery. I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get a review in 3 days but all well. This will be a pleaser!

"What?" Terrence said in disbelief. "We can't solve a crime by ourselves!" Mr. Herrieman said. "Oh, yeah, why not?" Frankie said. "Because we're not detectives!" Mac stated. "Okay, maybe we're not, but show of hands, who wants to go to jail?" Frankie asked. Nobody raises their hands. "Okay, now who likes getting accused for murders they didn't commit?" Frankie asked. Again, nobody raises their hands. "Okay, now who wants to avenge Ashley's death by finding the murder culprit and arrest him or her?" Frankie said. Everyone hesitated but eventually, raises their hands. The only person is was still thinking about it was Terrence. "Okay, who wants to help me get find this murderer?" Frankie said. Some held up their hands right away. Others hesitated but in time held up their hands again. Terrence still haven't made up his mind. "Okay, now who is ready for an adventure?" Frankie said enthusiastically. Everyone raised up their hands right away but Terrence was still thinking for a few seconds. In the end, he has raised his hand. "Okay, guys, let's go!" Frankie said. "Wait a minute! Who says you can be leader?" Terrence snapped. "Because if it wasn't for her, we would be moping for three days until we get arrested and thrown in jail!" Mac said. Everyone just nodded. "But girls are not leaders!" Terrence snapped. All of the girls glared at him. "Well, boy or girl, she is going to be our leader!" Mac said sternly. "Fine. But you better lead us to victory, Red!" Terrence said threatening her. "Don't worry, Terrence, I will. And it's Frankie!" Frankie said, a bit insulted by his comment.

Everyone was at the police station telling that they want to solve this crime themselves. "Really, you want to do that?" Chief asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, I guess it's only fair." The chief said. "Chief, no! You're not letting these amateurs solve a crime!" Bertha said. Everyone is glaring at her. "Now Bertha, it's only fair." Chief said. "But they did do it!" Bertha said angrily. "No, we didn't!" Frankie said in everyone's defence. "Yes, you did!" Bertha yelled back. "Ladies! Ladies! Please! We have to get along!" Chief yelled at the top of his lungs. "Humph." Bertha said as she left the room with everyone glaring. "Who let HER out of its cage?" Bloo said. "Oh, don't mind Bertha. She's always like that." Chief said. "Oh no. Really?" Frankie said sarcastically. "Anyway, here are the records about the murder." Chief said, giving Frankie a folder. "Thanks." Frankie said as everyone read the folder. "Apparently, it says that she been shot in the heart at 2:30." Mr. Herrieman stated. "The same time we all out and Ashley was by herself." Mory stated. "You mean somebody wants to shoot Ashley alone?" Frankie asked. "Who would want to kill Miss Posh?" Chief asked. Everyone thought for a second. "Maybe it's Beldam for what happened two weeks ago! No! Maybe it's that person who tried to kill Frankie with that Extremeasaur!" Bloo started. "Um, Frankie, do Ashley ever had any enemies?" Mac asked. "Just about every non-cheerleader or non-jock she ever made fun of." Frankie frowned. "Any who is now residing in Oceanville?" Mac asked. "Not where I heard." Mory said. "Did Ashley had any enemies in Oceanville?" Frankie asked the Chief. "No. At least not after she got therapy." Chief said. "Therapy?" Frankie said. "Yeah, she said after college, she went to therapy for her rude problems." Chief said. "Hmm. Thanks, Chief. That's all for now." Frankie said, handing Chief back the folder. "What are we going to do now?" Bloo asked. "Let's find some clues back at the mansion." Frankie said.

Back at the mansion, Frankie, Mory and Bloo was looking in Ashley's room. "What are we looking for?" Bloo asked looking under the bed. "A clue. A glitch. Anything that helps us solve this case." Frankie said looking in the wardrobe. "How about a wallet?" Mory asked, holding a wallet. "What does it says?" Frankie said. "Nothing, really but it does has a list of numbers." Mory said, getting out a piece of paper. "What it say?" Bloo asked. "Well, there's Mr. Stern, Bertha, Beverly Hill." Mory read. "Who's Mr. Stern and Beverly Hill?" Bloo asked. "Mr. Stern is the person who Ashley asked to invite us to Oceanville but I have no idea who Beverly Hill is." Frankie said. "Maybe we should call her." Mory suggested. "Okay, fine." Frankie said, dialling the number on the phone in the room. "Hello, Miss Hill?" Frankie said. Chatting was heard from the phone. "I am Frankie Foster and me and my friends..." Frankie started. Then, they was angry chatting. "But wait, we didn't, we couldn't, now cut that out!" Frankie said angrily. She looked at Mory and Bloo who is very confused. She put the phone onto Mory's ear where he listened to the angry chatting. Then, he put the phone onto Bloo's ear for him to listen the angry chatter. Then, Bloo got annoyed and took the phone from Frankie's hand. "Oh, yeah, well same to you, sister!" Bloo said he hang up the phone on her. "What a witch!" Frankie said agreeing to him. "Let's try Mr. Stern." Mory suggested. "Good, he better not be a bigger screech than Beverly!" Bloo complained. Frankie just dialled the number. "Hello, Mr. Stern, yes, it is Frankie Foster." Frankie said. Then, they was speaking. "What? Turn ourselves in? But we didn't do it!" Frankie said angrily. "What are you talking about don't defy the truth? Well, I never!" Frankie said as she hanged up. "I think Mr. Stern is a bigger screech than Beverly." Bloo said, raising his eye in interest. "No, but he wasn't very better!" Frankie said frustrated. "Why don't we try Bertha?" Mory asked. Frankie and Bloo looked at Mory, then at each other, then started laughing hysterically on the floor. "I'll take that as a no." Mory said bluntly. Frankie and Bloo stopped laughing and got up. "How about a never?" Frankie said sternly. "Yeah, Bertha is a witch!" Bloo said, agreeing. "Let's try to get more information of the Ashley in the town." Frankie suggested. "It's too late for that now! We just wasted our first day." Mory said grimly. "Let's go to sleep and hope we find some better luck tomorrow." Frankie said as Mory and Bloo nodded. Then, they left the room.

Under the light of a full moon, Mory was looking at the starry sky on the balcony. "Can't sleep either, eh?" A voice said. Mory turned around to see Frankie. "Oh, hey, Frankie, I just thought of what will happen if we failed and go to jail." Mory said grimly. "That is not going to happen Mory. All we have to do is stay positive and everything will be all right." Frankie said smiling. "Yeah, but what if that isn't enough? What if we all go to jail? What if Foster's will be closed down because there is nobody to run it? What if Mac's and Terrence's mom finds out about this? What if..." Mory panicked. "Pull yourself together, man!" Frankie said as she slapped him. "Sorry, I guess I was freaking out too much." Mory apologised as he rubbed the part where he is slapped. "You know, you were always so positive. Yet, now you are freaking out way too much." Frankie frowned. "I know but something like this never happened to me before." Mory said. "Yeah, this is a pretty bad situation." Frankie said frowning. "I wonder what are the others are thinking about this." Mory said. Bloo was in his room, thinking about the murder. "We have to solve a murder mystery. Wow. I hope I don't screw up." Bloo thought. Mr. Herrieman was thinking about it as well. "How could such a thing happened? How can we be accused of murder? Hmm... Maybe I should let Miss Frances take lead. She may be a ruffian but she has a heart of gold." Mr. Herrieman said. Madame Foster has hope in her eyes. "You can do, Frankie, I know you can." Madame Foster said in her bed. "This is not okay! Being accused is not okay! Maybe Frankie will get us out of this mess." Wilt said his room. "Senorita Frankie won't let the bad guy get away!" Eduardo said, nearly falling asleep. "Frankie would never let someone get away with murder especially if it means we are framed for it!" Vivian thought. "Frankie, will do the dirty work, don't worry." Duchess thought. "Coco Co Co." Coco said quietly. "Frankie will think of a way out of this." Mac said. "Who am I kidding? Of course, everything will be all right. Frankie's our leader. I wonder if anyone else is thinking about this." Bloo asked to himself. In Terrence's room, Terrence was listening to music on his headphones. "Booya! Now this is what I am talking about!" Terrence said listening to the music. Back on the balcony. "Nah. They're probably all asleep." Frankie said. "I just hoped everything will work out in the end." Mory said. "It will, Mory. It will." Frankie said quietly as he patted his shoulder.

The next morning, everyone at the breakfast table, a bit tired. "I guess nobody got much sleep last night." Frankie said noticing everyone's sleepiness. "Not really." Mac said rubbing his eyes. "I played music on my walkman all night!" Terrence said proudly. Everyone just glared at Terrence. "What?" Terrence said. "How can you play music when we only have two days left to solve this case?" Mac asked. "Easy. I just forget about it and put on some music on!" Terrence said positively. Everyone just shook their heads. "Why do I even bother?" Mac said with his hands on his face. "Um, so what are we doing today?" Mory asked. "We're getting information from the village today on Ashley." Frankie stated. Everyone nodded and started eating their breakfast.

Later, Frankie, Mory and Bloo was in the village. "Where should we start?" Mory asked. "Well, start with that shop." Frankie recommended, pointing to a shop. The three went inside the shop. "Um, excuse me sir?" Frankie asked a man only to have him walk away. "Pardon, ma'am?" Mory asked a woman only to have him walk away as well. "Well, that was very rude!" Bloo said annoyed. "Yeah, but who would cooperate with the prime suspects of a murder?" Mory said sadly. Then, a shopkeeper came up to Frankie, Mory and Bloo. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in any longer because you are disturbing my customer." The shopkeeper said sternly. Frankie, Mory and Bloo looked around to see everyone staring at them. "What? Haven't you see a prime suspect imaginary friend before?" Bloo said angrily. "Now, please leave!" The shopkeeper said angrily. "Oh, yeah, why I ought to .." Bloo started to go towards the shopkeeper but Frankie and Mory have grabbed his arms. "Let me at him! Let be at him!" Bloo said trying to break free of their grips. Frankie and Mory dragged Bloo outside. "Ha. I been kicked out of better places." Bloo said as Frankie and Mory dropped him. "Oh, yeah, like what?" Mory asked. "One time, we went to the mall to buy streamers and a present for Madame Foster's birthday and..." Bloo started before Frankie put her hand on his mouth. "We agreed we will never speak of this again." Frankie said threatening him. Bloo just nodded. "Excuse me, sirs and madam." A voice said behind them. Frankie, Mory and Bloo turn around to see an old woman on a mat with necklaces on it. "Would you like to buy a necklace?" The woman asked. "Sorry, but we are in the middle of a mystery here." Bloo said. "Really?" The lady asked. "Yeah, we have to find out who killed Ashley Posh, robbed from banks and framed us." Frankie said. "Oh, you are the prime suspects of that murder." The woman said. Frankie, Mory and Bloo nodded. "I may have some information on Ashley Posh." The woman said. "Really?" Frankie said interested. "Yeah. Only one problem." The woman said. "What's that?" Mory asked. "It's not free. Pay up, Red!" The woman said holding out her hand. "Humph. Greedy guru!" Frankie said as she handed her 20 dollars. "Okay, you got your money, now spill it!" Bloo said impatiently. "Okay! Okay! I spill! The doctor she went to is named Dr Serious. He helped her with her therapy." The woman said. "Is he around here?" Mory asked. "Yeah, he has a house at #26 Sea Street." The woman said. "#26 Sea Street, eh?" Frankie said, rubbing her chin. "Let find the others and go to the address." Mory suggested. Frankie and Bloo nodded.

Later, everyone was at #26 Sea Street. "So why are we here again?" Terrence asked. "We are here to ask Mr. Serious about Ashley, remember?" Mac said annoyed by his forgetfulness. "Um, nope, I was chewing gum at the time." Terrence said. Everyone just rolled their eyes. "Is he always like this?" Mory whispered to Mac. "Yep. Every day." Mac whispered back. Frankie just knocked on the door to have a man opened the door. "Um, hi, we're..." Frankie started. "I heard about you. The police think you were the ones who murdered Miss Posh." The man said. "Think? You mean you believe us?" Bloo asked. "Well, at least two of you. Miss Posh have told us about Frankie Foster and Mory Atom. She said that you two are two of the many people who she made fun." The man said. Then, he turned to the others. "And who are they?" The man asked. "Well, we work at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, a place where we take in imaginary friends when their owners didn't needed them anymore. That's Madame Foster and Mr. Herrieman are owners of the mansion. Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Vivian and Duchess are five of the adoptable imaginary friends there. Bloo is an imaginary friend there, too but his owner, Mac comes to Foster's every day to make sure that Bloo doesn't get adopted. And Terrence, um, he's Mac's older brother." Mory stated. "Oh, I see, a vacation?" The man asked. "Not really. You see Ashley invited us to apologise to me and Mory but somebody murdered her and now we have to solve this case." Frankie said. "Hmm. Interesting. Come in. I am Dr. Serious." The man said as everyone entered the house. The house has lots of diplomas. "Sheesh, how many colleges did you went to get these diplomas?" Terrence said. "Normal college, doctor college, therapy college, do I need to move on?" Dr. Serious asked. "Please don't. We only have two days left to solve the case." Terrence snapped. "Um, what was Ashley like the first time you met?" Frankie asked. "She was really upset about her problem. But it need took a while until I told her to invite her enemies and do something special for them." Dr. Serious asked. "Really, did she invited anyone first?" Mory asked. "No, she said she was going to invite you guys first." Dr. Serious said. "Do you know Mr. Stern?" Frankie asked. "Yes. He is Miss Posh's butler." Dr. Serious stated. "How about a Beverly Hill?" Mory asked. "She was Miss Posh' best friend." Dr. Serious stated. "Bertha?" Bloo asked. "She is a police officer who doesn't take kindly to strangers." Dr. Serious said. "Uh, I think we know that Bloofus!" Terrence snapped. "Bertha's number is on a piece of paper along with Mr. Stern and Beverly's number." Frankie stated. "Did you called them?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "Yes, but to have horrible endings!" Bloo complained. "Yeah, we got rude comments!" Mory said. "Hmm. Maybe we should go back to the mansion." Frankie suggested. Everyone nodded. "Thank you for your time." Mory said. "You're quite welcome." Dr. Serious said and with that everyone left, unknown to them that a shadowy figure was hiding behind a dresser. He/she then got out of their hiding place. Dr. Serious turned around to see the shadowy figure. "Huh, who are..." Dr. Serious started before the shadowy figure got out a knife and started to stab him repeatable. "So much for him. Now it is time to focus on the main target. Frankie."

There's the third chapter. I like cliffhangers sometimes. Don't you? Review to your heart's content.


	4. The Male Chauvinist

Here's Chapter 4 of Frankie Sleuth! I'm sorry, I didn't updated it lately. Enjoy!

The gang went back to the mansion. "Okay, Red, now what?" Terrence asked impatiently. "It's Frankie, and we have to talk to Bertha!" Frankie explained. "What? You're kidding right?" Bloo asked in disbelief. "Well, maybe she will have some answers." Mory explained. "But she's mean!" Bloo snapped. "She was the only we didn't talk to." Frankie explained. "And you know why?" Bloo asked rolling his eyes. "Now listen..." Frankie scolded before a letter went into the mail slot. "Hold that thought." Frankie said as she went to the door. She opened the letter and saw a red liquid. She screamed as she dropped it. Everyone looked shocked at this. "Cool!" Terrence exclaimed. "No, Terrence! Not cool!" Mac said surprised by his brother's reply. "Frankie, is that...?" Mory asked. "Yes, I think that's blood!" Frankie said disgusted. "Eww!" Bloo said in disgust. Frankie picked up the envelope by its dry end and went into the bloody envelope for the letter. Everyone was disgusted. Frankie then took out a letter. "This blood belonged to Dr. Stern. Unless you want your blood stuffed in an envelope, I suggest that you give up and turn yourselves in." Frankie read. Vivian held Eduardo in fear. Eduardo merely comforted her. "It's okay, Senorita Vivian." Eduardo said calmly. "What are you talking about, you overgrown goat! We are on the edge on death!" Terrence shouted. "Eduardo was merely trying to comfort Vivian, Terrence!" Mac snapped. "Well, sorry, stripey hat but we're all going to die!" Terrence said literally coming into Vivian's face making her scared. "Hey, watch it!" Eduardo snapped. "Aw, what's the matter, did I upset your little girlfriend?" Terrence taunted. "At least he have friends!" Mac taunted. Terrence turned to Mac with a death glare. "Don't make me come down there." Terrence threatened slowly. "Guys, guys! We already have enough pressure on us! We shouldn't put some pressure on each other!" Mory said trying to calm everyone down. "They couldn't pull this on a grown-up. But they do something bad, they have a trial and stuff!" Bloo said angrily. "But kids, imaginary friends and old ladies, they just throw the book at us! Bam!" Terrence said angrily. "Calm down, everyone! I'm going to show this to the police." Frankie explained as she picked up the phone only to see the phone cut off. Everyone looks shocked. "So who's up for walking?" Bloo joked. Everyone glared at him.

Frankie, Mory and Bloo went to the police station while everyone was talking. Wilt, Eduardo and Vivian was talking. "Do you really Terrence was right?" Vivian asked worried. "No way! That jerko is always mean!" Eduardo explained. "Yeah, don't believe him! He is just a creep!" Wilt explained. "I know. I'm just scared that's all." Vivan said nervously. "Don't worry, I promise that nothing will hurt you." Eduardo promised. Vivian giggled. "Thank you." Vivian thanked. Wilt smiled as well. Then, they saw Terrence with his luggage. "Um, Terrence, what are you doing?" Wilt asked. "If you think I am going to stand around and get my blood stuffed in an envelope, think again!" Terrence said pulling his luggage. "But Terrence, where are you going?" Wilt asked. "Going home." Terrence snapped. "But Terrence, the Foster's bus have been taken to by the police!" Vivian snapped. "So what? I'll just run hitchhike!" Terrence shrugged. "Hitchhike? But that's dangerous!" Wilt snapped. "What do want me to do? Walk?" Terrence asked. "No, let Senorita Frankie handle this." Eduardo explained. "Let a female do a men's job? No way! I rather run away!" Terrence snapped. Vivian glared at his at this. "You male chauvinist!" Vivian snapped angrily. "What? How dare you?" Terrence snapped angrily as he glared at Vivian. "You don't even know what a chauvinist is!" A voice snapped behind Terrence. He turned around to see Mac. "Sure, it is a dumb,... dumb thingy!" Terrence said. Everyone just rolled his eyes. "A chauvinist is someone who is loyal to his or her sex in your case, his and thinks the other sex is weak!" Wilt explained. "So call the male chauvinist king!" Terrence shrugged. Vivian, Eduardo, Wilt and Mac gasped at this and glared at Terrence. "You! You are the most disgusting person I ever seen of! Even worse than my sister, Beldam! She was mean but at least she wasn't a female chauvinist! I don't see how you and Mac are related. Mac is sweet and kind but you, you are just..." Vivian started before she stomped her foot. Everyone was shocked by her anger. "I'm going to my room." Vivian said stomping off. Everyone was silent for a minute. "Women are weird." Terrence said. Mac slapped his hand on his face while Wilt and Eduardo looked applauded by Terrence's response. "I think Terrence is going to have a little trouble dating." Mac said shaking his head. "Whatever." Terrence shrugged. "Ay crumbra! I'm sorry but Vivian was right. You are nothing but a male chauvinist! All you care about is making people's lifes miserable. Sorry, but you are a major loser." Eduardo said before he stormed off. "Imaginary friends, male or female are weird." Terrence said before he walked out the house. "Terrence! It's dangerous out there! Terrence! Oh, what the use? Viv and Ed was right. He is a loser." Mac said before he stormed off Mr. Herrieman then walked into the room. "What was the meaning of all this noise?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "Terrence said that women can't be detectives so Vivian called him a male chauvinist and then Vivian, Eduardo and Mac yelled about him being a jerk ad then they stormed off to their rooms." Wilt explained. "Oh, dear what about Master Terrence?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "He's planning to run away home!" Wilt shouted. "What? But that's dangerous! And besides, it's getting late! We should probably go find Master Terrence!" Mr. Herrieman suggested. "Yeah, maybe he will get hurt or lost." Wilt said worried. "Then, summon Master Mac, Master Eduardo, Miss Coco and Miss Vivian! We have a boy to find!" Mr. Herrieman said before he hopped off.

Meanwhile, Terrence was walking in an alley. "What a bunch of losers! You should be ashamed of yourself! You are a major loser! Gimme a break!" Terrence said rolling his eyes. He walked through the alley. Unknown to him, a shadow was following him. It was only a few seconds before he heard footsteps. "Who's there?" Terrence asked turning around to see no one. "Ha ha. Maybe it's just the wind!" Terrence chuckled nervously. As he walked over a few more steps. Then, he heard a twig crunch. "Who's there? I'm warning you! I'm a bully!" Terrence threatened as he backed away slowly. He then turned around and to walk faster. "It's just a wimpy cat that's all. Yeah! All I have to do is keep walking that all." Terrence smiled nervously. The footsteps were getting closer. "Of course, they's nothing wrong with a little running." Terrence said running. The footsteps sounded like he/she was right on top of him. "Sprinting! Yes, Sprinting! I just gotta keep sprinting!" Terrence said sprinting scared. It was dark and he didn't see where he was going and then he ran smack into a wall and fell down. "Lying down. Lying down. Sleeping." Terrence said dizzily before he fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Mr.Herrieman, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Vivian and Mac was ready to start the search. "Ready, everyone?" Mr. Herrieman asked. "Yeah." Everyone said usure. Everyone told Coco what happened so now being a girl, she was ticked off as they are. "Now I understand about what Master Terrence said about the strengths of women but if that murderer on the large, Terrence is in grave danger." Mr. Herrieman explained. Everyone nodded. They are still mad at Terrence but knew they can't let him die. But, then a light blue car drove into the driveway. "What the?" Mac started. Then, a blonde-haired woman came out. She have a light blue shirt, denim jeans, cyan sneakers and cyan socks to match. "Okay, which one of you riffraffs is Frankie?" The woman asked clearly ticked off. "Um, Frankie have gone to the police station with Mory and Bloo. Who are you?" Wilt asked. "I am Beverly Hill. Ashley Posh's best friend. And you murdered her!" Beverly Hill said pointing an accusing finger to everyone. "We did that not murdered her!" Mac snapped. "Yeah, right." Beverly said rolling her eyes. "Sorry but we are kinda about to start a search. Our... um,... friend's brother have tried to leave Oceanville on foot." Wilt said worried. "Uh-huh. You are trying to go awkward eh?" Beverly asked raising an eyebrow. "No! We're not! Terrence's going awkward because..." Wilt started. "He's a doofus?" Mac asked. "Doofus or no doofus, he is going awkward and I'm going to call the police! It's a good thing Frankie went there. Or I have to wait five minutes for her to get arrested." Beverly giggled as she got out a cell phone and called the police with everyone glaring at her.

Meanwhile, Frankie, Mory and Bloo were at the police station showing them the letter. "Ah ha! You murdered Mr. Serious!" Bertha accused. "No, we didn't!" Frankie snapped. "Oh, yeah then who murdered Dr. Serious?" Bertha asked. "The same person who killed Ashley Posh!" Frankie said. Bertha just rolled her eyes. "Lying, murdering and using someone's blood as an ink? Now you gone too far!" Bertha said angrily. "Listen, beastie! Someone tried to murder Frankie before but now someone tried to murder us!" Bloo snapped. Bertha and Bloo glared daggers at each other. "Now, Bertha, kid." Chief started. "I am not a kid. I'm an imaginary friend!" Bloo snapped. "Sorry, listen calm down you two, Miss Foster, we will add this to our evidence box." Chief said. "Chief, you can't be serious!" Bertha asked in disbelief. "Be reasonable, Bertha." Chief said. Bloo blowed a raspberry at Bertha. Bertha just glared daggers at him. Then, the phone ran. Bertha picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey Beverly? I thought I told you not to call on duty... What? Oh, really? Well, don't worry, we got the escaper right here." Bertha smirked. Frankie, Mory, Bloo and Chief looked confused at this. "That was Beverly Hill." Bertha said. "The same Beverly Hill on the address list?" Mory asked. "What?" Bertha asked. "We found a list of names which includes your names in her wallet." Mory explained. "What? You were snooping through her stuff?" Bertha asked. "Now, hold it, right there!" Bloo snapped. "Now, everyone calm down. What about Beverly Hill, Bertha?" Chief asked. "Oh, yeah, apparently, one of your friends went awkward." Bertha said. "Awkward?" Mory asked. "As in tried to flee the town?" Frankie asked. "Yes." Bertha nodded as she smirked. "But who would do such a bonehead thing? Who..." Frankie started before realising something. She slapped herself on the face in anger. "Terrence." Frankie growled.

Terrence woke up groggily to see he was being carried by the shadowy figure. "Yo! Let go!" Terrence called out. "Shut up!" The shadowy figure snapped. "Let me go!" Terrence snapped. The shadowy figure ignored him. Terrence then bit the shadowy's figure arm and bit it. "Ouch!" The shadowy figure said as he/she lost his/her grip of Terrence. Terrence then ran off. "Ah, a chase. Challenging." The shadowy figure smirked as he/she got out a knife started to run after Terrence. Terrence knocked over some trash cans to trip up the shadowy figure but the shadowy figure easily jumped over them. "He's just like a ninja!" Terrence thought. He then ran around the corner and he kept running until he ran into a muscular, purple monster and he fell down. "Oh no! Ninjas and monsters?" Terrence asked in disbelief. "Oi! Who are you calling a monster!" A Spanish voice asked angrily. "Eduardo?" Terrence asked. "Si? Who do you think I was?" Eduardo asked. Then, the shadowy figure came. "A psycho ninja!" Terrence screamed in fear. The shadowy figure then stabbed the knife into Terrence's leg making it bleed badly. Eduardo gasped at this. And grabbed Terrence and ran off. "So I got two muscle-heads to kill. Interesting." The shadowy figure smirked as he/she ran after Eduardo. He ran through the alley to Mr. Herrieman, Wilt, Coco, Vivian and Mac. They gasped when they saw blood pouring from Terrence's leg. "Master Eduardo, what happened?" Mr. Herrieman asked worried. "I think we found our murderer." Eduardo said. Then, the shadowy figure came. "Seven birds with one stone? This one lucky day!" The shadowy figure smirked. Everyone gasped at this. "Everyone, stand back!" Vivian called out. "What? But Senorita Vivian..." Eduardo started. Vivian created a firewall from her hands that stopped the shadowy figure. Everyone looked shocked at this. "Everyone, run!" Vivian shouted as everyone ran away to the front yard of the mansion. "That was a close one!" Vivian sighed in relief. "Since when can you do that?" Mac asked. "You know I am orignally from the game "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year-Old Door"? Well, I have the same skills as the video game Vivian." Vivian explained. "Why, didn't you tell us?" Wilt asked. "I never thought I'll be over to use it." Vivian shrugged. "Well, I don't know about Fiery Jinx but please use Veil a lot." Mac begged. "Okay." Vivian nodded. "Yo! I'm still in pain here!" Terrence groaned. "Oh, right!" Eduardo nodded as they ran inside the mansion. Duchess came out annoyed. "What is going on here? I can't get my beauty..." Duchess started before she saw Terrence's bloody leg. "Wow, what happened to you?" Duchess asked. "Well, the good news is we found Terrence and the culprit. The bad news is he stabbed Terrence." Wilt explained. "Well, serves you right for running away!" Duchess scolded. "Miss Duchess is right. You shouldn't have ran off like that!" Mr. Herrieman scolded. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Stupid thing to do!" Terrence apologised as he groaned. "Come on, Terrence needs medical treatment immediately." Wilt said as Eduardo set him down on the sofa. He, then saw some of Terrence's blood fell on his chest. "Oh, yuck!" Eduardo said in disgust as he went to wash up. Wilt got the first-aid kit and bandaged Terrence's leg. "Wait a minute, isn't there something we're missing?" Mr. Herrieman asked. Everyone thought for a second then realised something. "Frankie, Mory and Bloo!" Everyone exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Frankie, Mory and Bloo were walking home. Frankie was completely fumed. "I can't believe that Terrence! Trying to run away! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him!" Frankie said annoyed. "Please don't say kill." Mory asked worried. Frankie could tell he was freaked out by the blodd envelope they got this afternoon. "Sorry." Frankie apologised. "I can't believe Ashley Posh invited that creep!" Bloo said angrily. "Well, he..." Mory started before he saw a suitcase. "What's that?" Mory asked. "Whatever it is! It's ours now!" Bloo smirked as he ran towards the suitcase. "Bloo!" Frankie and Mory scolded. "What? Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Bloo said. Frankie and Mory rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Now, let see what we got here!" Bloo asked as he opened the suitcase. He then held his nose(?) in disgust. Frankie and Mory held their noses as well. "Yuck! What is that smell!" Frankie asked in disgust. "It's Terrence's boxers!" Bloo shouted. "Are you sure?" Mory asked. "Trust me, living with Terrence for one year, you remember his smell." Bloo said. "But if that's Terrence's suticase, that means..." Mory started. "We have to find Terrence A.S.A.P.!" Frankie shouted. Mory and Bloo nodded as ran until they saw a blood trail. "Oh no!" Mory gasped. "You don't think that's..." Bloo started. "No!" Frankie gasped as they ran towards the shadowy figure. "What the?" Frankie asked in surprise getting the shadowy figure's attention. "So Frankie, we meet at last." The shadowy figure said. "What? Are you the person who tried to kill me?" Frankie gasped. "Yes." The shadowy figure nodded. "Why?" Frankie asked. "Because of what you done long along." The shadowy figure snapped. "For what?" Frankie asked. "I can't tell you until you're dead." The shadowy figure smirked as he/she got out a knife and lunged at Frankie but she shoved the shadowy figure away with her feet. The shadowy figure dropped his/her knife. He went to pick it up but Mory grabbed him/her. The shadowy figure tossed Mory over his/her shoulder. He then went get the knife but Bloo came in right of her. "Hiya!" Bloo shouted making a karate pose. "That's cute." The shadowy figure smirked. Bloo then kicked the shadowy figure a little below the belt. He/she flinched in pain. "Run!" Frankie shouted as she, Mory and Bloo ran away. "I can see why Bertha hates that Pacman-ghost reject." The shadowy figure said in pain.

Frankie, Mory and Bloo ran back to the house to see everyone there and Terrence with a bandaged leg. "Ah ha! You got injured didn't you?" Bloo smirked. "Hey, it's not funny!" Terrence snapped. "Well, you never would have been injured if you just stay the mansion!" Frankie scolded. "Sorry." Terrence apologised sadly. Frankie just sighed. "Look, have Beverly Hill came here?" Frankie asked. "Yes, she came to find you so she went to police station to find you." Wilt explained. "Is something the matter? You look like you seen a ghost." Mac said concerned. "Worse! A ninja!" Bloo said. "We found the murderer. And by seeing Terrence's leg so have he." Frankie said. Terrence just sighed. "We're not safe anymore!" Frankie explained. "But what can we do, Miss Frances? The Foster's bus is towed and like, Master Terrence showed us, walking on foot is dangerous!" Mr. Herrieman explained. "Okay, enough!" Terrence snapped. "Well, I suggest we stay completely focused." Frankie suggested. "Like completely focused. I can do that. Completely focused and no distractions. Seems easy enough. Wait a minute! Is that a book on Paddleball History?" Bloo asked as he went towards the library. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Bloo grabbed the book and the house started to shake. "Bloo, what did you do?" Everyone asked. "It wasn't me!" Bloo said. Then, the library made a passageway. Everyone looks amazed by this. "Bloo, your short attention span may have help us solve this case!" Frankie said happily. "Really, let's go, then!" Bloo said before running forwaed but Mac stopped them. "Hold on there, Mr. Eager Beaver! We don't know what's now there." Mac warned. "I know! A secret treasure!" Bloo smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes. "We'll make a party of six. So who wants to come?" Frankie asked. "Me! Me! Me!" Bloo said jumping like he's a bean. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Well, there''s two down and four to go." Frankie shrugged. "I'm coming too!" Mory said. "Right!" Frankie nodded. "I'm sorry but can I come?" Wilt asked. "Sure, Wilt." Frankie nodded. "And me?" Eduardo asked. "Si." Frankie nodded. "I'm coming too!" Terrence shouted. "Not you!" Frankie scolded. "Why not?" Terrence asked in disbelief. Frankie pointed to a bandaged leg. "It's not that hurt!" Terrence snapped. "Are you sure?" Frankie asked. "Yeah, now let me go!" Terrence snapped. "Fine, you win. You can come." Frankie sighed. "All right. I promise you won't regret this!" Terrence promised. "Then, why do I have a feeling that I just need? Look, the rest of you stay here okay?" Frankie asked. Mr. Herrieman, Duchess, Madame Foster, Vivian, Coco and Mac nodded. As Frankie, Mory, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Terrence went into the passageway. Then, the shadowy figure appears out of nowhere. "What the?" Mac said. The shadowy figure took out a gun. "Don't make a move." The shadowy figure said coldly. Everyone looks shocked at this.

There's Chapter 4! This is my story EVER to have blood in it. Partically because I hate blood. Anyway, review away!


	5. The Secret Passageway

Here's Chapter 5! Sorry Sir Ron but I have trouble doing that sort of writing! Anyway, enjoy!

Frankie, Mory, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Terrence went into a dark alley. "Wow, this place is huge!" Bloo shouted causing an echo. "Shh!" Everyone scolded. "What?" Bloo said in his defence. "The murderer might be here!" Mory scolded. "How do you know?" Bloo asked. "Because I got a bad vibe about this." Mory said. "Come on! You're being too worrysome!" Bloo said. "Shh!" Everyone scolded again. Bloo just huffed at this. They then went into a strange room. "Where are we?" Eduardo asked nervously. "I don't know." Frankie said nervously. It was dusty with all sort of death weapons on it. "I don't like this place." Eduardo said nerovously. "Yeah, let's go on!" Mory said worried as well. "Augh! Look out! Godzilla!" Terrence gasped as he pointed to an unknown place. Eduardo and Mory screamed as they hugged each other. Terrence then laughed. "Man, you guys are too easy!" Terrence chuckled. Mory and Eduardo glared at Terrence. "Come on, quit fooling around!" Bloo scolded. "You should talk!" Terrence snapped. "Why would Ashley Posh have so many weapons? She'a nice person?" Mory asked. "Maybe she never known of this room." Wilt said. Frankie then thought. "Hey, cool! What does this button do?" Terrence asked as he pressed a button. A weight then fell down luckily not hurting anyone. Everyone gasped at this. "Too cool." Terrence smirked. Everyone then glared at him. "Terrence, I don't believe you sometimes! You're worse than Bloo!" Frankie gasped. "Yeah! Hey, wait a minute..." Bloo realised. "Yeah, yeah, leave the complaints at my doorstep!" Terrence said emotionless. Everyone looks shocked at this. "Why I outta." Frankie started rolling up her sleeves. "Hey, what this do?" Bloo asked pulling a lever. "Bloo, no!" Everyone gasped as a door opened up. Everyone sighed in relief. "Okay, nobody pushes any buttons or pull any levers unless we all agree!" Frankie scolded as everyone nodded as well as they went through the passageway.

Frankie, Mory, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Terrence went into a library. "Whoa, now this is cool!" Mory smiled. "For some reason, I knew you will!" Frankie smirked as she rolled her eyes. "I never seen a library this big before!" Bloo exclaimed. "What's a library?" Terrence asked. Everyone then gave him a weird look. "What?" Terrence asked. Everyone just rolled their eyes. "Revenge. Vengance. Anger." Bloo said. "What?" Frankie asked. "It says on this shelf called "Favourite Shelf"." Bloo pointed out. "So whoever the murderer is have a grudge against you, Frankie." Wilt explained. "Um, guys, do have any enemies?" Mory asked. "Well, there is Kip Snip, Dylan, Beldam, Bendy, Berry..." Bloo said. "How can you guys have just as much enemies as Homer Simpson?" Mory asked. Frankie, Wilt and Eduardo then glared at Bloo who whistled innocently. "Ohhh." Mory and Terrence said looking at each other. Then, Mory realised something. "How about anyone who hates Frankie?" Mory asked. "Just Dylan..." Frankie shrugged. "Who was he?" Mory asked. "My ex-boyfriend. He was a royal jerk." Frankie explained. Then, everyone started to think. "Do you really think Dylan did this?" Mory asked. "Nah, too well-planned." Bloo said. "Oh, yeah." Frankie said. "So what now?" Mory asked. "Let's split up!" Bloo suggested. "Split up? For what?" Mory asked. "To cover more ground." Bloo suggested. "Hey, Bloofus, this isn't Scooby Doo!" Terrence snapped. "No, Bloo, right, if we split up we will find more ground but no pushing buttons!" Frankie scolded as everyone nodded.

Eduardo was in a different part of the library. "Gee, this is creepy." Eduardo said a bit nervously. He then saw a book called Lover's Leap. "Ah, I love romance stories. Just like I love Eduardo. Oh, she is so beautiful!" Eduardo said as he walked forward. Then, he gasped to see Vivian bound and gagged. "Senorita Vivian!" Eduardo gasped as he ran towards her. "Who did this to you?" Eduardo demanded as he ungagged Vivian. "Eduardo, look out, it's a trap!" Vivian gasped but it was too late. Eduardo's body was zapped with electricity and he fell unconscious. "Eduardo!" Vivian gasped. Then, she saw the shadowy figure with a taser. "How could you." Vivian said. "It's easy. I just take a taser and zapped him." The shadowy figure smirked.

Bloo was in a different part of the library. "Now this is cool!" Bloo smiled as he walked down the corridor. Then, he saw a lever. "Hey, cool! Another lever!" Bloo smiled as he went to pull it but then he remembered what Frankie said. "I'm not allowed to pull levers without her permission." Bloo said as he started to walk off. "It's fine. It's cool! I don't need to pull a lever. A lever that may do something extremely cool! Yeah!" Bloo thought as he ran back to the lever and pulled the switch. A net then fell on him. "Hey!" Bloo exclaimed as the shadowy figure came. "For a minute there, I actually thought you was going to skip the lever!" The shadowy figure smirked. Bloo just hid his face in shame.

Terrence was climbing up some stairs. "I hate this place! They's nothing here but books!" Terrence said annoyed. "Is this a library?" Terrence asked. Then, he saw a shelf that says "The secrets to weapons" "Oh boy!" Terrence exclaimed as he ran up the stairs. He then tripped on the last step scratching his bandaged leg. He held in pain. "Perfect! Just plain perfect!" Terrence said in pain. "Yes, perfect." A voice said. Terrence turned around nervously to see the shadowy figure. "No, just plain amazing!" Terrence said both with a sacrastic and scared tone.

Wilt was walking in a big hallway. "Wow, this place is huge!" Wilt gasped. He then heard a voice. "Help me! Help me!" A voice pleaded. "Who's there?" Wilt gasped. "Help me!" It called out. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" Wilt called out as he ran towards the voice. Then, he tripped on something and went into a net. "Looking for me?" The shadowy figure smirked. "You been saying that! Sorry but not is not okay!" Wilt snapped. "Even is me." The shadowy figure smirked.

Mory was walking in a dark hallway. "Now let see now. What am I looking for?" Mory asked as he looked around. He then saw a door and opened it. A skeleton came out and on Mory. "Augh! A skeleton!" Mory gasped. Then, he noticed it was a teaching skeleton. "Oh, I knew that." Mory said as he giggled. Then, he went downstairs to see everyone minus Frankie in a cage and the shadowy figure watching them. Bloo saw him. "Run, Mory, run!" Bloo shouted. The shadowy figure turned around to see Mory who was going to run away but the shadowy figure pressed a button a remote trapping him. "Eleven now, one to go." The shadowy figure smirked as he went towards Mory.

Frankie went to a dead end. "Rats. Well, might as well fine the others." Frankie shrugged as she went turned around but to see a book that said "Ashley Posh's diary". Frankie grinned devilishly at this as she grabbed the book and read it. "Let see now." Frankie said as she read it. Then, her eyes widened in shock. Then, she stopped to think. "Actually, now it all makes sense. Better tell the others." Frankie said as she turned around to see the shadowy figure. She gasped. "Shame on you! Reading a dead person's diary. Don't you have any shame?" The shadowy figure scolded. "Oh, shut up! I know who are!" Frankie snapped as she grabbed her mask and took it off to reveal it was Ashley Posh. "Well, well, well. Sometimes people change or sometimes people change just to get revenge!" Frankie smirked. "So what it was me? You can't a thing to stop me!" Ashley snapped. "Oh, yeah?" Frankie asked as she whistled. "My friends will be here any minute!" Frankie smirked. "Ha! Well, the joke on you! I captured your friends!" Ashley smirked. "What?" Frankie gasped. "Yeah, and I got some friends along too!" Ashley smirked as she pointed upwards. Up there was Beverly, Bertha and Mr. Stern with a potato sack. They then dropped it on her. "Come. Let's go take her to the others!" Ashley smirked.

Ashley, Beverly, Bertha and Mr. Stern put Frankie with the others who was shocked to see Ashley Posh. "Hi." Ashley smirked. "Ashley, what... what's going on?" Mory asked surprised. "It was all a set-up! The invitation! The murder!" Frankie snapped. "Yes, my death was a set-up so I could get you into my trap!" Ashley smiled. "But why? Why do want you want to kill Frankie? You two were rivals but not enemies!" Mory reminded. "Yeah, but they is one main reason why I wanted to kill her! She took my boyfriend!" Ashley shouted. "Who?" Bloo asked. "Dylan?" Mory asked. "Yeah, him! I always wanted him to be Dylan to be my boyfriend! But he kept ignoring me! Because he said I was spoiled!" Ashley shouted. "But you are spoiled!" Bloo said. "See?" Bertha said. "Yes, I see why you hated him! Anyway, Little Miss Red came along and all she does is talked to him and he's her boyfriend! That was burning my soul forever!" Ashley said. "Take him if you want!" Frankie shrugged. "Ha-ha. Very funny! Look I know you dumped him but you can't fix a broken heart! So I must kill you!" Ashley said grimly. "I don't understand your reason. But why do you want to kill them?" Frankie asked signalling to her friends. "Yeah, why? At that junkyard, that Extremeasaur would have killed you and your friends will be safe but there is one people who stopped it. Him!" Ashley Posh said pointing to Mory. "What about Vivian?" Eduardo asked. "Yes, I was spying on you. I saw how Beldam got in trouble. She said she wished everyone was dead. What can I say? Adding Vivian completes her wish!" Ashley smirked. "What about Terrence, Duchess, Madame Foster and Mr. Herrieman?" Mac asked. "Well, I didn't know which Believe brother was the young one so I just used both, and if Mr. Herrieman, Madame Foster and Duchess wanted to die. I will use Duchess' pedigree to turn Foster's into a beauty mall!" Ashley smirked. "What does she mean by pedigree?" Bloo asked. "If Duchess dies, her owner will have many riches!" Mory explained. "Now, that you know all that, I will leave you to die!" Ashley smirked as she set a bomb and rested it on the wall. Ashley, Beverly, Bertha and Mr. Stern walked out of the room. "We gotta get out of here before the bomb blows!" Terrence snapped. "But how?" Mac asked. "Hey, I got an idea! Frankie, can I a hairpin please?" Bloo asked. Frankie gave him a pin and Bloo started to pick the lock. "Master Blooregard, that sort of skills is not possible in real life!" Mr. Herrieman scolded. Suddenly, he got the lock opened. He smirked. "Well, I be darned!" Mory said impressed. "Come on! Let's go before Ashley goes to turn Foster's into a beauty mall!" Frankie said. "But I like perfume!" Duchess complained. Everyone glared at her. "Come on!" Bloo complained as everyone ran out of the room and back into the library. "So what now?" Bloo asked. "Mory, you came here remember?" Mac asked. "Yeah but..." Mory started. "Shut up and remember!" Duchess scolded. "Um, oh, now I remember! This way!" Mory shouted as they ran out a door. Unknown to them, the old lady that gave them directions was watching them. "Now to defuse the bomb." The lady said going to the prison.

Everyone went out of the passageway. They panted. "I never ran so much in... ever!" Duchess panted. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! We gotta get out of the house!" Bloo scolded as everyone nodded and ran out of the house to see a crowd along with the chief, Ashley, Bertha, Beverly and Mr. Stern glaring at them. "What's going on?" Frankie asked as everyone booed. "You twelve are under arrest for kindapping Ashley Posh and killing Mr. Stern!" The Chief said getting out a pair of handcuffs. "What? No! We..." Frankie started as she looked at Ashley who grinned evilly. "Frankie Foster, I thought you was my friend!" Ashley gasped with a fake look of disappointment on her face. "No way! You kidnapped yourself!" Bloo snapped making everyone gasped. "How can you say such a thing?" Ashley gasped. "We know that you set a bomb in there. We sensed it!" Bertha smirked. "No! It's true!" Mory snapped. "You got no evidence!" Bertha snapped. "They don't but I do!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see the old lady.

There's Chapter 5! Sorry that this is very short! Review away!


	6. Case Closed

Here's Chapter 6! The final chapter! Enjoy!

Everyone looked in awe at the old lady who just came out of a mansion that was supposed to explode! "Who the heck is she?" Terrence asked. "That's the woman who we bought that clue from!" Frankie explained. "Huh?" Bertha asked surprised. "Why is she coming out of a mansion that is going to Kingdom Come?" Mac asked confused. "Don't worry, Mac! This mansion won't explode!" The lady said throwing down the defused bomb. Everyone looks shocked at this. "But why did she...?" Mr. Stern asked surprised. "It's easy!" The old lady smirked taking off her attire to reveal is was actually a thirty-year-old blonde woman wearing a red jumpsuit. Everyone looked shocked at this. "What just happened?" Frankie asked. "Looks like Beauty and The Beast with a gender change!" Bloo said. "Ha ha. Very funny, I am Cathy, Police Elite!" Cathy introduced. Bertha then looked nervous at this. "Police what?" Beverly asked. "They are the best agents of the police force!" Bertha said nervously. "What?" Ashley gasped. "And as a Police Elite, I say that Frankie and co. are innocent!" Cathy demanded. Everyone gasped at this. "What? You got no evidence!" Ashley snapped. "You want evidence? Then, evidence you get!" Cathy smirked getting out a video camera and showing it to Chief. He saw it all and then looked shocked and applauded. "Bertha, how could you?" Chief asked. "No, it's a lie! A big lie!" Bertha snapped. "Sorry, Bertha but that won't work, anymore! Take them, boys!" Chief shouted as the police grabbed Beverly, Mr. Stern and Bertha. They were going to grab Ashley until she got out a piece of paper. She unrolled it revealing a deed. "That's the deed to Foster's!" Herrieman gasped as everyone goes wide-eyed. "That's right! Foster's is mine!" Ashley smirked. "Just put the deed down, Ashley, if we arrest you, you will go to a hospital room with warm milk!" Frankie said trying to calm her down as everyone didn't moved. "No! You'll never take me alive!" Ashley snapped as she ran off. When they tried to chase her, she already went into a car and drove off. "She's getting away!" Mory gasped. Then, Cathy whistled. Frankie looked at her only to have keys thrown at her. Cathy took off some leaves revealing the Foster's bus. Frankie then smirked. "Not if I could help it!"

Everyone then boarded the while Cathy and the police boarded the police cars. They rode off. Frankie was driving really quickly making everyone hang on to the seats. "I'm think I'm going to hurl! It's awesome!" Bloo smiled. "Doesn't this thing have seatbelts?" Vivian called out. "Buses don't have seatbelts!" Mory called out. "Besides, they kill more people than they save!" Terrance called out. "That's not true! You're thinking about airbags!" Mac called out. They then cornered Ashley's car in an alley. She started to climb it up. Frankie got out and climbed up the ladder. They both reached the end of the roof. Then, the ladder breaks and it fell down. "Frankie's up there alone!" Mory gasped. "Trust me! Frankie is all we need for a good butt-whopping!" Bloo laughed. Meanwhile, it was getting stormy. "Give me the deed, Ashley!" Frankie said. "No, it's not over!" Ashley snapped. "Ashley, everyone knows it's you, your employees are arrested! It's over!" Frankie said. "Yeah, but I still have this!" Ashley smirked getting out a knife. She then lunged at Frankie, scratching her arm. She held it in pain. The pieces of fabric fell down. Mory saw this and picked it up. He then realised it was part of Frankie's jacket with blood on it. He then looked determined. "Eduardo, Wilt! Lift up the ladder for me, please?" Mory said. "Why?" Wilt asked. "I'm going to save Frankie!" Mory said determined. "You can't do that!" Eduardo gasped. "I have to! Frankie is in danger! I just can't stand here and watch Frankie get hurt!" Mory said. "Gee, I don't know." Eduardo said. "Eduardo, would you like to feel that someone is in trouble and you're not there to help?" Mory asked. Eduardo then looked at Vivian. He made a promise to her ever since Beldam hit her to protect her but he broke that promise when Ashley captured her. Eduardo then sighed and lifted up the ladder. Wilt then helped as Mory climbed up the ladder. Vivian sadly looked at the ground. If it wasn't for her, Eduardo wouldn't be captured by Ashley in the first place. Mory then saw Frankie holding a bleeding arm keeping away from Ashley. Ashley then cornered her. "Say goodnight, Frankie, it's bedtime!" Ashley smirked. "Not this night!" Mory snapped charging at Ashley. She then dropped her knife and fell down. Frankie stepped on it, breaking it. She then grabbed the deed. "No!" Ashley gasped. "Yes!" Frankie smirked. "Frankie, are you okay?" Mory asked. "Yeah, thanks to you!" Frankie smiled. Mory smiled as well. Then, he held his side in pain. "Mory?" Frankie asked in concern. Mory then fell down. "Mory!" Frankie gasped. She then removed the hand revealing a huge cut. "Ha ha ha. If I can't have my boyfriend, either can you!" Ashley smirked as she laughed evilly. Frankie got really ticked off and beat up Ashley until she was unconscious. She then looked at Mory. "Mory..." Frankie said sadly.

Fuzziness. A pain in the forehead. And the disability to move. This was Mory was feeling right now. He slightly opened his eyes to reveal a doctor. "Uh, Mr. Atom, you're awake!" The doctor nodded. "Yeah. Where am I?" Mory asked. "You're at the Oceanville hospital, my good man!" The doctor explained. "What happened?" Mory asked. "You were cut in the side by Ashley Posh." The doctor explained. "Oh, yeah, that must have what happened." Mory said. Then, he remembered something. "Wait a minute! What about..." Mory remembered. "Calm down, Mr. Atom! Your friends are all right! In fact, I was just in here to make sure you was awake before a visitor came in." The doctor explained. "Visitor?" Mory asked. The doctor then left the room and Frankie then came in. "That will be me!" Frankie smiled. "Frankie!" Mory smiled. "How are you doing?" Frankie asked. "Just fine." Mory nodded. "You had everyone worried." Frankie said. "I know but you had me worried as well." Mory said. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking going up alone!" Frankie said. "The important thing is that we are all right but what about Ashley?" Mory asked. "She and her cronies got sent to jail!" Frankie explained. "Oh, that's nice! What about the others?" Mory asked. "Nothing much but Cathy said she will talk to the employer of Mac's mother so she would never hear of this!" Frankie explained. "Oh, that's fine!" Mory nodded. "Oh, and Mory?" Frankie asked. "Yes?" Mory replied. Frankie then kissed him on the lips. Mory looked shocked. Frankie then realised what she done. "Um, that was thanks for saving my life twice!" Frankie said nervously. "Yeah, you're welcome!" Mory said nervously.

A few hours later, Mory was on the mansion balcony admiring the ocean and watching his friends play on the beach. Eduardo and Vivian were on a rock being silent. They looked at the ground for a few minutes and then looked at each other and said. "I'm sorry!" "What are you're sorry for, Eduardo? You wasn't used as bait?" Vivian asked confused. "It's because I made a promise to myself to protect you from any means necessary. But at the basement, I realised I broke that promise." Eduardo explained sadly. "Eduardo, I'm sorry but I shouldn't have let myself made bait like that! I was espeically sad!" Vivian said sadly. "In a way, I wanted to help you, Eduardo!" Vivian said. "So you wanted to protect me?" Eduardo asked. Vivian sadly nodded. Eduardo then chuckled. "I guess we both broke our promises!" Eduardo laughed. Vivian giggled. "Yes, Eduardo, as long as I'll be there for you, will you be there for me?" Vivian asked. "Of course, no doubt!" Bowser nodded. "Thank you." Vivian said. Then, she kissed Eduardo on the cheek. Eduardo then looked shocked and blushed. Vivian just giggled. Wilt saw watching them behind a rock. "Well, it's about time, that's all I have to say!" Wilt smiled. Meanwhile, Mr. Herrieman was sleeping. Bloo then walked up to him with a bucket. He then looked at the bucket and out an evil idea. He then started to pur some sand and Mr. Herrieman. Mac and Coco was making a sandcastle. "There! Done!" Mac smiled finishing it. "Cowabunga!" A voice shouted. "What the?" Ash started to looking in the direction of the voice to see Terrence on a surfboard riding the wave. "Coco co co?" Coco asked. "No, Coco, Terrence never surfed in his life!" Mac said annoyed. Then, Terrence started to shake. "See?" Mac pointed out. Then, Terrence shook the surfboard towards the sandcastle. "Hey, you don't think he's gonna?" Mac started. "Watch out!" Terrence shouted. "Oh, yeah, he's gonna!" Mac gasped as Mac and Coco ran out of the way while Terrence dove headfirst into the sandcastle. Mac and Coco glared at him while Terrence shook sand out of his ears. "So what happened?" Terrence asked. "You destroyed our sandcastle!" Mac scolded. "Oh. Cool!" Terrence smiled getting up and walking off. Mac just slapped his forehead. "Coco coco co?" Coco asked. "Yes, that is what it's like to have an older brother." Mac said before he sighed. Duchess was suntanning under a parasol. "Hmm, what Frankie and Mory what did was brave. Hmm, maybe I should go easy on them! Hmm, maybe not!" Duchess smirked. Madame Foster and Frankie was looking at the sea. "Beautiful, isn it?" Frankie asked. "Yeah, too bad, Mory is in his room." Madame Foster said. "Yeah, what he did was really brave!" Frankie nodded. Then, she just sighed sadly. "Is something the matter?" Madame Foster asked concerned. "Well... I sorta, kissed Mory earlier." Frankie explained. "On the lips?" Madame Foster asked. "Yeah..." Frankie asked. "Do you think that you have feelings for him?" Madame Foster asked. "No, I mean, yes, I mean I will wanted to thank him for saving my life! I have feelings I think but I don't know." Frankie said confused. "Well, you better decide. If, Mory knows you don't know, he will be crushed." Madame Foster explained. "Hmm, I better go." Frankie said going inside. "Yeah, you do that." Madame Foster smiled. Frankie went on the balcony to see Mory. "How are you feeling?" Frankie asked. "Fine. Just need to rest for a few days." Mory said. "Listen, Mory about that kiss, I..." Frankie started. "I know. I was surprised as well." Mory nodded. "Well, I have trouble showing my emotions." Frankie saiD shyly. "I know same here." Mory said. "Mory, thanks for everything." Frankie said hugging Mory. "You're welcome, Frankie Sleuth!" Mory joked. They then both laughed. Herrieman then woke up and saw he was deep buried in sand. "Somebody! Help! I believe that I have slept in an unmarked quicksand spot!" Herrieman cried. Bloo then went over laughing. "What's so funny? I am sinking!" Herrieman snapped. Everyone laughed as well. "What is going on?" Herrieman asked confused.

A few days later, everyone was on the bus driving to their hometown. "Well, we're here! Home sweet home!" Frankie smiled. "Frankie, the next time you get a letter from an old rival, don't answer it!" Bloo scolded. "I'll remember that, Bloo!" Frankie laughed. "I am never leaving Foster's again unless I am adopted by a rich man who lived in a gold palace with servants and caviar!" Duchess said. "Caviar? But that's fish eggs!" Mac explained. "Yeah, and?" Duchess asked confused. Bloo and Terrence stuck out their tongues in disgust at this. "Hey, don't knock it till you tried it!" Duchess scolded. They then stopped at Mac's apartment. "All right, Mac, see you tomorrow!" Frankie said as Mac and Terrence got out their luggage and walked out. "Um, Frankie, thanks!" Terrence said giving her the thumbs-up first the first time calling Frankie by her first name. "You welcome, Terrence!" Frankie nodded. "Bye!" Everyone except Duchess who just waited patiently to go home and the bus drove off. "Terrence, you know, thanking Frankie was not like you." Mac said. "What? Well, she saved our butts, didn't she? And besides, you would have thanked her too!" Terrence snapped. "Yeah but when I didn't, my cheeks didn't blush pink!" Mac joked. Terrence then blushed red. "Let's get back inside before Mom comes home early and sees us with this luggage!" Terrence snapped running off. Mac just laughed and shook his head at his brother. Meanwhile, the bus was headed towards Foster's. "Ah, being on vacation was good, even though, we did spent the first three days as murder suspects! Still, it was nice but nothing going to good ol'..." Mory started before the bus pulled in to see the mansion had toilet paper all over it. "Foster's?" Mory asked in shocked. "It got TP'ed!" Bloo gasped. "Who would do such a thing?" Vivian asked shocked. Frankie then ran out of the bus and ran inside to see the foyer all messy and Beldam, Marilyn and Bendy skateboarding around. Then, Beldam saw Frankie who looks shocked. "Um, hey, Frankie. How goes the vacation?" Beldam asked nervously. Then, a crowd of imaginery friends came out all bound and gagged. Frankie looked shocked and applauded now. "Don't worry, we been feeding them!" Bendy joked. Beldam glared at him. Then, Frankie got a wolf-like glare on her face. "BELDAMMMM!"

Later, that night, Beldam, Marilyn and Bendy was in janitor uniforms with a cleaning spike with Herrieman, Frankie and Mory scolding them and Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Vivian happily watching them. "I watch this place spotless when we get back!" Herrieman scolded. "But, Mr. Herrieman." Beldam started sweetly. "Don't try to sweet talk us, it's useless against us!" Mory scolded. "Yeah, if you think we are cleaning it for you! You got another thing coming!" Frankie snapped. Frankie, Mory and Herrieman then stormed off. Beldam just sighed as she, Marilyn and Bendy started to pick up trash. "Oh, Beldam, you missed a milk carton!" Vivian called out. "Hey, good one!" Bloo smiled high-fiving Vivian while Wilt, Eduardo and Coco laughed. Beldam just scowled and picked up the carton with the spike. Then, a green smell came from it making everyone gasp. "Sour milk!" Wilt gasped. "Run!" Eduardo said as they ran off. Beldam just sadly turned her head away from the carton. Meanwhile, Frankie and Mory were on the balcony looking at the full moon. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Frankie asked. "Yes, you are." Mory said. Frankie then looked at Mory who scratched his head and blushed. "I still can't believe Beldam thrashed the house!" Frankie said. "Well, at least nobody got killed." Mory said in relief. "So what now?" Frankie asked. "Well, I don't want another adventure like that again!" Mory said. "You know what? I think I'm wished for this!" Frankie said. "Huh?" Mory asked. "I wished for an adventure. An adventure that knows no bounds! An adventure where we can all go together!" Frankie explained. "Wow, well, stuff like this can still happen. Still, don't wish too hard or you might be actually, be caught in a murder mystery!" Mory scolded. Frankie then laughed. "I'll remember that!" Frankie laughed. Bloo then came in. "Hey, Herrieman, want you two!" Bloo scolded. "That's strange. I thought we had the night off!" Mory asked confused. "He wants to destroy every paperwork about this!" Bloo explained. "Fair enough!" Frankie said as she and Mory went into the mansion. Bloo then looked at the full moon. He then grew fairy wings and a gold wand. He started to fly around making fireworks. He then, flew towards the reader, winks and made a set of fireworks that said

**The End**

There's the Final Chapter! Great, wasn't it? Please review away!


End file.
